HOWLING LOVER
by elenahedgehog
Summary: EL AMOR TRASCIENDE TODO INCLUSO LAS ESPECIES... DEDICADO AL AMOR BESTIAL... Y A MI PAREJA FAVORITA BULMA X VEGETA... ADVERTENCIA SEMI ESCENAS ZOOFILICAS...
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: yo no soy dueña de DBZ, ni de sus personajes así que por favor no me juzguen_)/

**Una bestia siempre será una bestia**

_Hace mucho, mucho tiempo, existió un mundo llamado vegetasei… en este mundo habitaba la raza llamada Sayajin… en el existía un rey y una reina los cuales deseaban mucho el tener un hijo… después de muchos años de gran deseo y soledad decidieron recurrir a una wikan, una bruja cuyo contacto con los espíritus de la naturaleza era enorme… esta en particular tenia la fe en el espíritu del lobo… el INUMAKI… esta los bendijo con la promesa de un hijo y después de un tiempo durante una luna llena fueron bendecidos por el repentino nacimiento de un hijo varón… al cual llamaron VEGETA…_

_El joven creció bendecido con una fuerza y astucia sobrenatural era muy grande su excelencia y más aun su orgullo, siempre solían compararlo con habilidades de bestias a lo cual él en lugar de sentirse honrado se sintió insultado… desde pequeño su resentimiento creció y su gusto por la caza se hizo visible… creció en un mundo en el cual se le dio todo lo que quisiese, todo lo que el deseara seria suyo sin importar nada… lo cual alimento su orgullo y arrogancia._

_Día tras día salía de casería y volvía con cientos de presas, tantas bestias perecían en sus manos que había diezmado toda pieza de caza del reino… obligando a los predadores a cazar ganado… lo cual hizo al príncipe enfocarse en la casería de predadores los cuales sucumbían a su astucia y extraordinaria pericia… solo había una bestia que le rehuía y era a quien el mas detestaba… el lobo…_

_Por años siempre se le comparo mas con este animal, por astuto, decidido, por líder, siempre le decían que parecía lobo, que era igual que el lobo… él no era una sucia bestia, un inmundo perro salvaje y no volvería jamás a ser comparado con uno si al acabar con ellos probaba así que era mejor que cualquier animal… cualquiera incluso más que un lobo…_

_Arraso con todo lobo en la región hasta que se convenció que había eliminado a todos… hasta que llego a sus oídos que una anciana mujer contaba historias del espíritu del bosque de nazir, este se trataba del lobo blanco tan raro y místico, el mas listo del mundo y que jamás nadie seria capas de atraparlo pues él era taboo, un dios… vegeta fijo su meta en ese animal… sus padres le pidieron no ir, le dijeron que una shaman de esa religión los había ayudado a su nacimiento… pero el ignoro todo ruego._

_Fue al lugar y con cientos de hombres sondeo el bosque, y al no poder encontrarla fue con la anciana, "jamás podrás poner tus manos en MANNA ella es la reina del bosque y mientras allá bosque ella jamás será derrotada" vegeta sabia que hacer, si el bosque la protegía tendría que eliminarlo… con sus hombres quemo el bosque matando a toda bestia en él y de entre las cenizas encontró a dos crías de lobo mal heridas… su crueldad y odio no tenía limites… las mato a sangre fría y empalo sus cabezas… Se retiro esa noche a su hogar… _

_En medio de la noche oscura una sombra plateada y pálida recorría el mar de destrucción… y al presenciar en horror los cuerpos mutilados de dos indefensas criaturas su clamor de dolor se dejo escuchar en toda la región y la luna se tiño de color rojo sangre…_

_El joven príncipe que en un momento descansaba en su cama se vio frente a frente a un lobo blanco al pie de su cama "tu hijo de la luna has roto la promesa investida a ti por tus padres" "que promesa yo no sé de que hablas?" dijo perplejo y buscando su daga al lado de su cama "yo concedí a tus padres el don de la vida y fui responsable de tu existencia en este mundo, por lo tanto he venido a remediar eso" "no te temo soy más fuerte que cualquier bestia" "así es, eres más fuerte que un lobo, más listo que un lobo, más fiero que un lobo… eres más fuerte que cualquier bestia y por lo tanto eres la más poderosa de las bestias y como una vivirás de ahora en adelante" de un súbito salto el lobo salto encima de él y empezó a destrozar su cuerpo._

_Vegeta sintió un dolor indescriptible y de sobresalto despertó… miro a su alrededor y se vio en su cama pero de pronto un calor enorme lo invadió y un dolor terrible empezó a surgir en el sentía su interior romperse… sus gritos se escuchaban en todo el castillo… los caballeros y sus padres se apresuraron a llegar… el pecho de vegeta se abrió y de su interior surgió un lobo… vegeta poso sus ojos en aquella visión frente a él… era el mismo… su cuerpo mutilado frente a él… se miro en el espejo junto a su cama… y vio a un lobo cubierto por su sangre y entrañas y sus restos en toda la cama… pero se percato de que los ojos de la bestia se posaban en el espejo y su rostro se encontraba fijo en el animal…_

_Sus ojos negros con un brillo dorado se abrieron de par en par… esa bestia que se encontraba sobre sus cercenado ser… no era otra cosa que el mismo… el demonio lobo lo había transformado en la bestia que era por dentro… y esa escena se gravo en su mente al igual que en la de sus padres al entrar y ver el cuerpo de su hijo cercenado y una bestia sobre el… vegeta el lobo salió por la ventana y vivió por largos años como una bestia perseguida, sin paz ni descanso, viviendo el infierno que él hizo vivir a tantas pobres criaturas…_

_Solo el tiempo decidiría que sería de su vida…_

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-/

Elenahedgehog: siguiente chapter… el reino del odio


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: yo no soy dueña de DBZ, ni de sus personajes así que por favor no me juzguen_)/

**El reino del odio**

La vida del joven sayano cambio de ser un príncipe que tenia el mundo a sus pies… al de ser una bestia con el mundo en contra… vivio un infierno de vida el cual vivio un infinidad de veces… vivió su vida huyendo hasta que murió en manos de su propio padre cuando por fin fue acorralado por los hombres del reino… pensó que esa muerte seria el fin de su sufrimiento…

Cuando sus ojos se serraron sintió una profunda paz la cual fue terminada por una sensación de ahogo y un dolor en su cuerpo, abrió los ojos y se vio en un mar de pelo y de patitas luchando… miro a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que se encontraba en un cubil de lobos y en el regazo de una loba con otras crias… había reencarnado en una cria de lobo… su desesperación fue mucha… pero se resigno, vivio su vida normal de cachorro y aprendió que incluso un cachorro era presa de otros como el mismo mato a dos indefensas, su vida de cachorro fue corta al ser atrapado por un cazador furtivo junto con sus hermanos y asesinado a palos…

Despertó de sobresalto y se vio nuevamente en el regazo de una loba, pero este no era un cubil, era una jaula… asi vivio muchas vidas… cada vez que moria reencarnaba nuevamente como bestia… trato cada vez que era adulto buscar un modo de volver a ser humano… varios cuentos de lobos fueron basados en el… la de caperucita ciertamente fue de el ya que el escucho que un corazón de virgen podría restaurar a un cuerpo a la normalidad…

Igualmente la de pedro y el lobo, y varias historias de hombres lobos… todos intentos fallidos de vegeta por ser humano de nuevo… una noche de luna llena esta se torno azul y la imagen de la loba manna se le apareció, diciéndole que jamás volveria a ser humano hasta que enmendara su vida y hasta que su corazón dejara de ser el de una bestia y su alma encontrara realmente la paz, y que solo encontraría eso cuando la felicidad máxima invadiera su vida.

Vegeta lo pensó… asi que solo viviendo una vida resignada buscando la felicidad en su nuevo ser seria capaz de volver a ser humano… lo intento por varias años y reencarnaciones… trato de vivir salvaje y feliz, pero nunca encontró la paz, trato de ser mascota y siempre fue infernal… durante mil años vegeta vivio miles de reencarnaciones y la mas feliz que tuvo fue cuando se convirtió en la mascota de un joven adinerado… fue respetablemente feliz… a nadie dejaba que lo acariciase solo a el… lo respetaba, lo toleraba y se podía decir que le agradaba, el veía en el su inteligencia e incluso le enseño cosas que por ser vegeta realmente humano aprendió rápidamente… fue feliz hasta que su amo murió de ancianidad.

El viejo no tuvo hijos jamás y vivio su vida con vegeta como única familia, su nombre… rey negro… a vegeta le parecía digno… el heredo todo al morir el anciano… pero su familia lejana heredaría todo al este morir… pero ellos no querían esperar y una noche… lo drogaron y arrojaron a un rio y este murió ahogado… su reencarnacion seria la peor de sus experiencias… al despertar se vio en una jaula de metal y a su alrededor miles de fieraz enjauladas, bestias sanguinarias y asesinas… su madre era una fiera de pelea… esa era su nueva vida y su dueño… Casius Mank .

"bienvenido a la familia carne fresca" le dijo… la vida de vegeta estaba a punto de experimentar lo peor de todo… en el mundo de las peleas ilegales de fieras… desde pequeño a vegeta se le entreno para convertirse en el mostruo mas despiadado del lugar… por su ingenio humano e innato salvajismo se convirtió en el rey de la arena… su vida fue salvaje, brutal y sin paz… ya se había resignado hace mucho a vivir eternamente como animal y ahora su vida realmente era la de una bestia…

Su vida siempre prendía de un hilo, matar o ser asesinado, esa la ley, si pierdes mueres, las peleas eran siempre lo mismo, le arrojaban desde caninos a felinos e incluso dinosaurios… por muchos años fue el rey de la arena… el dueño no podía creer su suerte su campeón parecía eterno, pero este ya no le daba ganancias como antes, siempre ganaba, y según el se estaba volviendo viejo y en algún momento perdería, asi que por que no sacar provecho de esto?... arreglo una pelea contra una bestia extranjera… vegeta salió a la arena, la gente victoreaba "FURIA OSCURA, FURIA OSCURA" ese era su nombre.

"en esta esquina nuestro campeón invicto, furia oscura y como retador traido desde munkuich el campeo invicto QUIJADAS SANGRIENTAS EL CARNOTAURO" a vegeta lo harian pelear contra un dinosaurio de quijadas solidas como el acero y una coraza blindada como un tanque… la pelea fue brutal, por mas que vegeta se defendió y peleo parecía todo perdido, hasta que logro atacarlo en las patas y rasgar sus ojos, lo tenia, solo debía atestar una mordida al cuello, pero su amo lo traiciono, alguien le lanzo un dardo y vegeta empezó a ver nublado, el carno tauro aprovecho y atrapo a vegeta en sus fauses… vegeta podía sentir sus huesos romperse en miles de pedazos …

De pronto un ruido y una explosión surgieron "QUEDAN TODOS DETENIDOS POR LAS FUERZAS DE PAZ Y PROTECCION DE ANIMALES" "CORRAAAAAAAN" el dueño del carnotauro tomo a su bestia quien se negaba a soltar a vegeta, finalmente al llegar a un callejón y chocar con un contenedor este abrió su hocico y dejo caer a vegeta, este pudo sentir como su vida se hiba desprendiendo de su cercenado cuerpo… la lluvia caia y se sentía cada vez mas frio, una luz segadora se presento y una criatura frente a el tomo forma estare muerto por fin…? Pensó vegeta al sentir lentamente el frio recorrer su inerte y destrozado cuerpo… "pobre animal, no te preocupes todo estará bien" escucho esa voz, y otras mas…

Vegeta callo desmallado y pensó que despertaría otra vez en una nueva vida.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-/

Elenahedgehog: siguiente chapter… estúpido lobo... estúpida chiquilla


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: yo no soy dueña de DBZ, ni de sus personajes así que por favor no me juzguen_)/

**Estúpido lobo… Estúpida chiquilla**

Vegeta despertó por una serie de voces… su cuerpo dolía endemoniadamente y al abrir sus ojos se vio rodeado por tres sujetos, un hombre de cabello en corte de hongo y bigote ambos color lila, una mujer rubia y cabello rizado y joven de cabello negros y en pico… "mira tío despertó" dijo el joven "así parece" dijo el hombre de cabellos lavanda "crees que sobreviva querido?" dijo la mujer rubia "no lo podría decir con seguridad, dejémoslo descansar aquí en la cochera ya veremos por la mañana.

Vegeta los vio marcharse…. Había sido recogido esa noche por aquella familia al parecer y había sido instalado de la cocina a la cochera…. Vegeta parecía estar mejorando poco a poco… ya habían pasado tres días… Vegeta se había adueñado de la cochera no dejaba a nadie entrar… un día mientras Vegeta trataba de dormir escucho un ruido en el portón del jardín… la lluvia tempestual que caía no cubría el sonido, el odiaba la lluvia, húmeda y fría… la odiaba… entonces vio el portón abrirse y un pequeño vehículo entrar… la persona maldecía mucho, y estaba claramente disgustada con el clima… entonces al pasar junto a Vegeta el sujeto le piso la cola y allí empezó todo…..

….AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH….

******20 minutos después en la cocina******

Bulma estaba sentada a la mesa y veía por la ventana a la bestia sentada bajo el árbol del jardín… habían tenido una tremenda pelea… hasta que los demás miembros de la casa llegaron a auxiliarla…. O más bien al can pues Bulma le dio con un bat en la cabeza.

"que cruel querida… pobrecillo animalito" "POBRE EL? Y QUE HAY DE MI?" dijo molesta… ya le habían contado de él y que lo estaban cuidando… y lo peor de todo es que… ellos se marcharían… su padre un renombrado inventor y doctor iría de viaje de negocios, su madre una diseñadora de moda famosa iría de viaje y su hermano que había estado con ellos era un renombrado arqueólogo iría de viaje a unas excavaciones…. Ella estaría sola con la bestia…

Vegeta no estaba feliz con el encuentro tampoco y se había fugado…decidió vagar por la ciudad una vida en la calle no era peor que su antigua vida… pasaron tres días y la lluvia no ayudaba a que sus heridas mejoraran y callo pronto en enfermedad… pensó regresar con los sujetos que lo salvaron pero no quería toparse con la mujer gritona… su dolor pudo más que su terquedad y salió en busca de aquella casa…

Pero en un callejón fue atacado por unos saurios y este lucho lo que pudo hasta que unos disparos asustaron a las bestias… Vegeta yacía tendido a la mitad del callejón cuando vio quien fue el que lo rescato "estúpido lobo" dijo ella cargándolo con dificultad y el solo gimió lo que ella podría traducir como un quejido de inconformidad "estúpido chiquilla" fue lo que Vegeta cariñosamente le dedico.

Bulma atendió a la bestia en la cocina, le cambiaba las vendas, le daba de comer en la boca y lo arropaba con mantas limpias cada día… siempre lo hacía acompañado de quejas y de semi insultos hacia el o a su familia que la había dejado a cargo de él… Vegeta la observaba con cuidado… siempre se levantaba a la misma hora…

_**(Vegetas pov) **_

_Siempre es lo mismo todos los días con ella, ··dijo mientras se rascaba una oreja dentro de su canasto en la cocina·· aquí viene son las 10, de nuevo se desvelo viendo televisión, ahora baja las escaleras, en su pijama de pantaloncillos cortos, camisa corta y desmangada de color pastel y de extraños patrones, ahora se tropezara con el mismo peldaño suelto amenazando con repararlo al siguiente día "AUGH, Maldito escalón, pero mañana mismo te reparo" ahí está su amenaza, (dijo riéndose en forma de una pequeña toz ahogada) pero nunca lo hace, ahora entrara se estirara y enseñara su obligo, (dijo cuando bulma entro y en efecto se estiro levantando los brazos y curvándose hacia atrás) ahí está su ombligo, sus prendas son muy cortas y muestran mucho, en especial sus piernas, ahora me saludara dulce y despreciativamente "buen día bola de pelos" ahí está como siempre, ahora veamos ayer comió omelets así que creo que hoy será, huevos revueltos con tocino, pan tostado y cereal; como siempre lee el periódico riéndose de los anuncios de baratijas inútiles… Yyyyyyyyy siiiiiiii ya se lleno y ahora lo que esperaba… ven con papa (Bulma le paso las sobras de su desayuno…) y si… sobro tocino, (vegeta comía sin apuro guardando el tocino para el final) si delicioso y crocante… (Entonces la ojeo mientras se bebía plácidamente su café) vamos no seas quisquillosa dame de ese brebaje… (Bulma le dio el otro día un sorbo de café y Vegeta se volvió fan de él) Vegeta veía como ella aun seguía bebiendo el café y el gimió de impaciencia y Bulma soltó un resoplido "ya voy… entiendes que esto es darte mis sobras no todo mi desayuno verdad?" le dijo dándole un poco de café, Vegeta bufo y se lo tomo. **(End POV)**_

Cuando Bulma tomaba un sorbo de café mientras leía el periódico una foto le hizo escupir el contenido "maldito gusano como se atreve, lo matare por esto" vegeta no entendía que podía molestarla tanto, ella escucho el teléfono y se levanto a contestar el teléfono, el periódico cayó al piso y el fue a ver… "·oh ya veo·" dijo mirando detenidamente la imagen, era un joven con una chica exageradamente voluptuosa, ese sujeto se suponía que era la pareja de la chica gritona y el articulo mencionaba que el galán Yamcha Hibiki fue sorprendido celebrando el éxito de una nueva película junto con la modelo y actriz Minmin Tetanik, "·eso si la describe·" la mujer tenía unos pechos súper enormes, a vegeta le parecían algo demasiado vulgar, una mujer atractiva debía ser claramente bien proporcionada en todo aspecto, tanto físico como mental… no lo negara él era un patán cuando era joven pero siempre tuvo en mente que cuando el día llegara de encontrar mujer quería una mujer con sustancia y no solo la masa…

Entonces escucho como la mujer gritona colgaba de un azote el teléfono "maldito patán" dijo ella entrando a la cocina y cuando iba tomar un sorbo de su café, "tómatelo tu, mas cafeína en el sistema y con este enojo me dará un paro cardiaco" dijo enojada y se dispuso a limpiar la loza y vegeta podía notar claramente que su ira era tal que sus ojos luchaban por contener las lagrimas… eso era algo que el admiraba de ella… desde que habían estado juntos esta semana… habían convivido parcialmente en buenos términos… bueno no podían conversar nada realmente, pero a veces ella se descargaba hablándole y el solo la miraba fijo y escuchaba atentamente "sabes eres mejor amigo que muchos de mis susodichos amigos" dijo ella, bueno tal vez no lo trataban como realeza como con el conde, pero su vida estaba llena de lujos, y no era tratado como mascota del todo mas parecía un huésped.

A vegeta le agradaba bulma aunque no lo quería admitir, se llevaban bien, ambos se daban espacio y cuando querían algo de compañía se llevaban de forma civilizada, aun que él le seguía gruñendo y bufando y ella le decía insultos… a veces ella lo picaba con la punta de los pies para moverlo de algún lugar o le pegaba un chicote con los dedos en la oreja, por más que vegeta le gruñía o le mostraba los dientes ella jamás se inmutaba, y el respetaba eso, pero también ella parecía respetarlo y eso era algo que el también apreciaba en ella, si no era necesario ella no lo molestaba…

Bulma después de lavar la loza estaba tirada en el sofá mirando la tele, vegeta se encontraba dando su acostumbrado patrullaje en el perímetro, cuando llego a la sala miro a bulma llorando abrasándose las rodillas, el control estaba en el piso cerca de la tele que claramente estaba con el vidrio roto debido a un proyectil que salió lanzado a él… vegeta ojeo la tele que se veía borrosa… era el reportaje del periódico en vivo… donde el anunciaba su noviazgo con la actriz y cuando alguien pregunto por su antigua pareja, el solo dijo que solo eran amigos nada mas… vegeta se sintió rabiar, como ese gusano se atrevía a hacerle eso, el había sido testigo de lo fiel que era ella, varias veces varones la habían invitado a salir y ella se había negado diciendo que tenia novio y ella no se había enojado con él cuando hace tres días el la planto en la cena que ella paso todo el día planeando, era un festín, y ella se había arreglado despampanante, vegeta había quedado cautivado por su belleza, en toda sus vidas jamás conoció a una mujer tan bella, y no solo era bella, era inteligente, y sobre todo… era buena… algo gruñona pero era sinceramente buena…

Vegeta se sentó a su lado y gimió "que quieres, bienes a burlarte?" dijo ella riéndose ante la tontería que acababa de decir, vegeta coloco su cabeza en su regazo, el no podía decirle algo que la reconfortara, no podía darle un abrazo para aminorar su dolor, se sentía miserable, ella lo había curado, alimentado, aseado sus heridas y sobre todo dado amor… en sus dos primeros días de convalecencia bulma lo abrasaba regularmente y no se separaba de su lado, e incluso lo dejo dormir en la cocina ya que él vivía en la cochera…

Bulma dejo salir sus lagrimas y vegeta quedo atónito, incluso llorando su alma, solo podía reflejar además de su dolor, lo bella que era por dentro "le di 5 años de mi vida, siempre estuve a su lado, lo apoye, le perdone todo, pero creo que eso no fue suficiente" dijo bajándose y abrasando a vegeta, se acurruco a su lado y lloro en su cuello, vegeta podía sentir la humedad de las lagrimas, el solo recargo su cabeza a la de ella.

Le dolía, le dolía el verla así… oh dios como le dolía… "sabes? No eres tan malo como creía… bola de pelos" dijo ella limpiándose las lagrimas con una bella sonrisa ruborizada, bulma lo vio y podía jurar que le sonreía, sus labios hicieron una mueca y sus ojos brillaban… bulma se la paso platicando con el toda la noche… a vegeta le gustaba el sonido de su voz sin importar si era furiosa o alegre… era melodiosa… pero su voz con tristeza… esa como le dolía… ambos se quedaron dormidos en el sillón… bulma acurrucada de costado abrasando a vegeta, quien dormía a su lado… para bulma fue agradable dormir junto a un ser cálido y para vegeta fue el mejor sueño en toda su vida… sin pesadillas… solo un sueño profundo y cálido… muy cálido…

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-/

Elenahedgehog: siguiente chapter… quién lo diría?...


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: yo no soy dueña de DBZ, ni de sus personajes así que por favor no me juzguen_)/

**QUIEN LO DIRIA?**

Bulma estaba cocinando el desayuno… habían pasado 3 días desde el incidente de la noticia y para bulma… las cosas no podrían ser mejores… bulma estaba sentada en la mesa y a su lado estaba vegeta comiendo… pero HUEVOS A LA FRANCESA Y TOSTADAS CON MIEL Y POR SUPUESTO UN BOL DE CAFÉ… bulma después de ese incidente dejo de ver a vegeta como un simple animal, lo trataba como a una persona en ciertos aspectos, su antipatía preliminar hacia él había terminado e incluso salían a caminar juntos.

Hacían todo juntos, en la acompañaba a su laboratorio e incluso el ya se había adueñado de un pequeño sofá donde se echaba y la miraba trabajar… salían al jardín a regar las plantas y ella solía corretearlo con la manguera para mojarlo pero él la correteaba y la tumbaba en el piso y se sacudía sobre ella para mojarla... también solían sentarse en la terraza en las sillas para el sol donde bulma usaba a vegeta como cojín de pies pues él se acostaba en el otro extremo de la silla… ella solía leer para ambos… podía ver que a vegeta le gustaba que le leyera y en realidad era así, en especial novelas o libros de poesía… vegeta gustaba de la buena literatura… ambos se sentían como si siempre hubiesen estado juntos…

Volviendo al desayuno, bulma mientras estaba leyendo una revista vio un anuncio sobre el significado de tu nombre y eso la hizo pensar "sabes una cosa, no puedo estar diciéndote bola de pelos o lobo todo el tiempo, debemos encontrarte un nombre" dijo ella pensándolo gravemente, él la volteo a ver adormilado y solo bostezo "veo que te da igual como te llame… que tal si quiero llamarte señor peladito" dijo ella poniendo cara de en realidad considerarlo, vegeta salto y le gruño "aja, en realidad entendiste eso, siempre supe que eras listo pero vaya si eres listo, tal vez eres resultado de un experimento en algún laboratorio, bueno eso no me importa, mientras estés aquí jamás dejare que te vuelvan a hacer daño" dijo ella tomando un sorbo de café.

Vegeta la miro y sin controlarse le lamio la mano… bulma le acaricio la cabeza, después el volvió a su desayuno y mientras ella disfrutaba un pedazo de jamón vio a vegeta dejar de comer y gruñir… "que te pasa no te gusto?" dijo ella entonces escucho el timbre, "quien será?" bulma se levanto y se dirigió a la puerta y vegeta de inmediato mordió su short "hey me lo vas a romper" vegeta no la quería dejar ir, "basta debo ir a ver quién es" le dio un chicote en la nariz y vegeta la dejo ir para poder rascarse la nariz… eso siempre le hacía cosquillas y comezón a la vez… demasiado tarde ella ya había ido a abrir la puerta.

"MALDITO MISERABLE COMO TE ATREVEZ A MOSTRAR TU DESAGRADABLE E INMUNDA PERSONA AQUÍ DE NUEVO? PERO QUE POCA VEGUENZA TIENES ERES UN PATAN" oh pero que hermosa respuesta, digna de él… ciertamente esas eran unas de las cosa que él pensaba de él… "bebe espera escúchame" "LARGATE MISERABLE JAMAS QUIERO VOLVERTE A VER; ASI QUE DILE A LOS DEL PERIODICO QUE YA NISIQUIERA SOMOS AMIGOS; VETE A REBOLCAR CON TU NUEVA NOVIA; ESTAS APESTANDO MI CASA HUELES A SU PERFUME DE PROSTITUTA BARATA" dijo bulma empujándolo por la puerta, vegeta miraba todo divertidamente, pero lo que paso después lo hizo rabiar y no se contuvo.

El sujeto yamcha se dio la vuelta y tomo a bulma por las muñecas y la puso contra la pared "escúchame bulma, si hice lo que hizo es por tu culpa, jamás tienes tiempo para mí y sobre todo jamás has querido darme la atención que todo hombre necesita" dijo metiendo su rodilla entre las piernas de bulma "DEJAME PERVERTIDO" bulma libero su mano y lo abofeteo… sin pensarlo más yamcha de dio una bofetada que la aventó al otro lado, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hizo "lo siento bulma pero tú me provocaste" fue lo único antes de gritar por su vida… vegeta se le hecho encima y le destrozo la parte del pecho de su traje… quería arrancarle el corazón…

"AAAA BAJENME A ESTE DEMONIO; AUXILIO" bulma se estaba sobando su mejilla mientras veía lo que pasaba, pero aunque se lo merecía no quería meter a su amiguito peludo en problemas "abajo chico bájate no quiero que te enfermes de algo por morder a esta rata inmunda" dijo bulma abrasando a vegeta del cuello jalándolo... Vegeta lo considero… no sería buena idea matarlo… no quería que ella le temiera y mucho menos causar algo que lo alejara de ella…. ESPEREN UN MINUTO… DESDE CUANDO LE IMPORTA ESO?...

"maldita bestia, bulma esa cosa es un demonio" "la única bestia o demonio lo estoy viendo frente a mí, lárgate y no vuelvas por aquí o cuando llegue goku mi amiguito y yo estaremos en primera fila viendo como él te rompe la cara a golpes y acaba con tu carrera de actor de por vida" dijo bulma y yamcha se fue derrotado "yo aun te amo bulma" "no lo creo… si me amaras sabrías darme mi lugar, hasta nunca patán y que no te sorprenda por mi casa de nuevo o dejare que este chico aquí te convierta en su juguete para masticar" y vegeta empezó a gruñir y a ladrar y el sujeto salió corriendo como alma a quien el diablo perseguía.

Bulma cerró la puerta y se soltó riendo "viste su cara, jure que se orinaría encima cuando le saltaste, hahahahaha" vegeta hizo su mueca de risa, y se acerco a lamer su mejilla "gracias lindo" dijo bulma acariciando su cabeza y entonces acaricio su oreja y el empezó a mover su pata "pero que témenos aquí, parece que encontré tu punto de cosquilla" y le siguió acariciando y vegeta se le subió al regazo acostándose vientre arriba y bulma con una mano acariciaba su pancita y pecho y con la otra su cabeza y luego su cuello… eso termino por noquearlo y bulma no comento nada pero allí abajito algo se empezaba a asomar, entonces en lugar de pensar en eso algo le vino a la mente…

"demonio" dijo ella, vegeta se incorporo un poco pero no se bajo de su regazo "así que pareces demonio?" dijo ella tomando su cabeza y mirándolo "no me lo pareces, creo que eres bastante apuesto, pero dicen que algunos demonios son guapos para atraer a sus presas" dijo mirándolo "creo que eres endemoniadamente apuesto" dijo dándole un beso en la nariz, vegeta no se contuvo y empezó a lamerle el rostro, ella entre risas se lo baja "así que, qué te parece AKUMA por nombre?" vegeta lo considero, no estaba mal y por travesura le lamio los labios y se alejo trotando "ya verás cuando te atrape AKUMA" dijo y salió tras el… Así vegeta fue bautizado nuevamente, y el por qué de su nombre… no le molesto del todo porque sería realmente un secreto para todos, pensarían que demonio era por su apariencia y actitud, pero solo bulma y el sabrían que fue por ···ser endemoniadamente apuesto··· siempre sonreía al recordar eso…

Al día siguiente en su paseo, fueron detenidos por un policía que la multo por andar con vegeta sin correa ni collar o chip "vaya con eso" al llegar a casa bulma lo pensó, no veía a vegeta o mejor dicho a akuma como una mascota, más bien era su amigo, que digo, su mejor amigo y confidente… "no quiero tenerte con collar o correa siento que te denigro haciéndote eso" dijo bulma mientras estaban sentados ambos en el sofá…

vegeta la miro, él entendía que al ser un animal debía usar esas cosas para evitar problemas "hay muchos cosas en que pensar, si no usas collar o un chip, alguien podría pensar que eres callejero y te llevarían a la perrera y por tu aspecto tal vez pensarían que eres peligroso y tratarían de sacrificarte o pensarían que eres un lobo salvaje y te llevarían al zoológico o a una reserva o peor te dispararían al verte por la calle solo" bulma lo abrazo del cuello "no quiero perderte" dijo y a vegeta se le acelero el corazón el tampoco quería perderla, a su lado era realmente muy feliz, esta era una de las pocas reencarnaciones donde en realidad a estado más feliz…

"ok que me dices" dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos "siempre será tu opción akuma, jamás te forzare a algo sin consultarte primero" dijo ella, él la miro, podía ser que fuera posible estar cada día mas loco por alguien… él le lamio la mejilla "ok, vamos a la tienda de mascotas, pero tu elijaras todo ok" el solo bufo y se sacudió… salieron en el auto y llegaron a la tienda de mascotas… donde TODOS SALIERON HUYENDO… (¬-¬)

Pasaron por el lugar y vegeta ojeaba, arneses, collares, cadenas, entonces vio a un sujeto entrando por la puerta con velociraptor y cuando vio a bulma con su minifalda de mezclilla, y top rosa con chaleco de mezclilla, se le salió la baba, "hola preciosura, no te preocupes el no te morderá" dijo tomándola del talle "no me preocupa que él me muerda" dijo ella quitándose su mano de su cintura "perdone pero por favor no moleste a la señorita" y el pobre encargado salió volando "ven bombón nos divertiremos" bulma ojeo a vegeta y este se estaba poniendo en posición "en eso tienes razón, no es verdad akuma?" dijo y solo se vio a vegeta saltándole encima… segundos después desde afuera se podía ver una colmoción y esos 2 sujetos salieron corriendo… vegeta tras de ellos y saltaron a una patrulla que paso en ese momento "METANOS A LA CARCEL POR FAVOR TODO ES MEJOR QUE ENFRENTAR A ESE DEMONIO" dijo el sujeto…

"gracias señorita, por favor escoja todo lo que guste, por cortesía de la casa" "oh gracias, oíste eso akuma escoge lo que te guste" vegeta miro a su alrededor, y se detuvo en la sección de cuero negro, escogió un arnés con incrustaciones de metal y una cadena de metal…, también escogió unos juguetes para morder… en la sección de ropa, bulma escogió algunas chaquetas, de cuero, mezclilla y deportivas, también protectores de patas, cepillos para el pelo, champú, y demás cositas… a bulma no le gusto ninguno de los collares, entonces solo optaron por ir al veterinario que estaba adjunto y le pusieron sus vacunas, vegeta ni se inmuto, era resistente al dolor, eso solo le dio comezón, le colocaron el chip, "así si alguien te quita el collar aun así te podrán identificar" dijo bulma y vegeta ni se inmuto cuando se lo pusieron.

Bulma salió con un collar de cuero negro simple en la mano con una etiqueta en forma de sol plateado, vegeta levanto la ceja, porque no le ponía el collar, "ven akuma ahora iremos a la joyería", al llegar ahí fueron atendidos por el mismísimo gerente "pase por aquí señorita Brief, su orden de joyas esta aquí" bulma entrego el collar y en cuestión de 5 minutos el hombre volvió, "aquí tiene señorita brief" "que te parece akuma es para ti" en el collar de cuero negro estaban incrustados varios diamantes y en el dije del sol un enorme rubí rojo y a su alrededor escrito AKUMA BRIEF… "te ordene varios mas pero esos los entregaran después, serán en gemas de todos los colores, pero creo que este te queda mejor", vegeta se miro en un espejo… le quedaba bien, el era parcialmente todo negro, solo pelaje plateado desde el rostro, al cuello y por el vientre hasta la punta de la cola… y se le veía muy bien…

Bulma se arrodillo a su lado "definitivamente eres endemoniadamente apuesto mi hermoso akuma" dijo abrasándolo… rayos se podía amar a alguien cada día mas? Pensó vegeta, ella lo estaba volviendo loco… "mira lo que me compre, así combinaremos siempre" dijo enseñándole un collar delgado con pequeñas incrustaciones de diamantes y un dije de sol plateado con un enorme rubí rojo… este tenía incrustado con diamantes las siglas B.B. que el sabía que era bulma brief…

Así salieron juntos del lugar y bulma y el disfrutaron de un agradable paseo por la ciudad, ya venía siendo la hora de comer y bulma lo llevo a uno de sus restaurantes preferidos llamado la góndola, tenía tres pisos y el tercero tenía un balcón VIP, uso exclusivo para clientes importantes… comieron allí y se sentaron a disfrutar de un buen vino, "vaya no pensé que te fuese a gustar… solo te serví como broma para ver que gestos hacías" dijo ella picándole una costilla con la punta de su zapatilla, vegeta siguió bebiendo y al ver la mano de ella inclinada se acerco y bebió de su copa "agh niño malo tú tienes tu parte" dijo quitándole la copa, bulma miro alrededor … no había nadie… "tonta bola de pelos aprovechada" dijo sirviéndose en la copa de nuevo… vegeta levanto una ceja… y miro atonito como ella se bebía el vino… acaso no le daba asco?... "que me ves? Eh visto gente mas sucia que tu" dijo empinándose la copa, mientras tenia un bochorno hermosamente rojo en el rostro… Vegeta solo fue y coloco su cabeza en el regaso de bulma y cerró los ojos mientras ella empezaba a acariciarle la cabeza…

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-/

Elenahedgehog: siguiente chapter… el mejor amigo de una chica es su lobo…


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: yo no soy dueña de DBZ, ni de sus personajes así que por favor no me juzguen_)/

**El mejor amigo de una chica es su lobo**

Bulma se encontraba descansando apaciblemente en su habitación… podía sentir al cálido sol brillando desde afuera a través de las delicadas cortinas, diciéndole ··despierta dormilona·· "Maldito sol y sus malditos rayitos" dijo mientras ocultaba su rostro entre las cobijas… se había vuelto a desvelar mirando un maratón de películas y sinceramente no tenia ningunas ganas de levantarse… era su día libre después de todo, no tenia ningún pendiente, ya había hecho las compras el día anterior y total y definitivamente , estaba libre de cualquier responsabilidad… oh si a descansar… pensó felizmente…

Solo había un problema con su ecuación… no conto con cierto individuo que se estaba colando entre las cobijas… bulma se estrujo entre las cobijas cuando sintió algo enorme a su lado y al voltear se topo con una lengua húmeda que le lamio la punta de su nariz… "AAAHHHHH" salió de un brinco fuera de la cama envuelta como un taco en las cobijas… cayó al piso y desde su posición con aun sus pies en esta pudo ver la semisonriente cara de cierto lobo que hacia un sonido de bufido que ella por experiencia consideraba una risa… "que rayos haces en mi cama saco de pulgas" dijo no muy feliz de verlo…

Bulma se levanto y miro a su alrededor… entonces lo vio muy contento mientras se revolcaba en su cama y jugaba con una de sus almohadas… ella se rasco la cabeza… "ah ya recuerdo" la noche anterior había visto en su cuarto con vegeta un maratón de películas de terror de zombis y secuestradores de ultra tumba… había tenido tanto miedo que había permitido a AKUMA dormir con ella y al temer que saliera algún bicho de debajo de la cama como en la película lo subió con ella a la cama… ahora entendía porque ese sujeto se creía con todo el derecho de subir a su cama…

Lo miro y bostezo mientras se volvía a subir a la cama, ojeo el reloj y eran las 5 am, "mira bola de pelos, hoy es miércoles y es mi día libre, no tengo ningún pendiente por lo que apreciaría que el servicio de despertador se pospusiera solo en día miércoles ok" dijo tomando el calendario y señalando los miércoles, el solo bufo, "y que no te hagas costumbre de dormir en mi cuarto" ahhh no era justo pensó vegeta, a él le había gustado dormir en su recamara… él había visto perros en la tele que dormían al pie de las camas de sus amos, el gimió e hizo ojos de borrego moribundo…

"rayos… porque eres tan guapo" dijo jalándole los cachetes "ok pero si quieres dormir en mi cuarto deberás dormir en el felpudo de haya" dijo apuntando a un tapete esponjoso cerca de su escritorio, el gimió de nuevo "ah, que te creías que te dejaría dormir en mi cama?" akuma uso su arma infalible, bajo las orejas puso ojitos dormilones y acurruco su cabeza sobre sus piernas mientras movía la cola gimiendo lindamente como si estuviese dolido… ella miro hacia otro lado, "juego sucio bola de pelos eso es jugar sucio" dijo mientras le acariciaba la cabeza y rascaba detrás de sus orejas…

Lo pensó un momento… era limpio, no tiraba mucho pelo, era mas aseado que su propio hermano y no hacia tanto escándalo… "está bien te dejare dormir en mi cama solo cuando mi familia no esté entendido? Si mi madre te atrapa sobre los muebles nos hará dormir a ambos en el jardín" el solo movía la cola "porque siento que te estás riendo por haberte salido con la tuya?" dijo bulma acomodándose en la cama… vegeta semi-sonrió "··porque eso exacto estoy haciendo bulma··" pensó vegeta y entonces empezó a acomodarse a su lado "más te vale no despertarme sino hasta que sea tan tarde que podría ser la hora de comer ok, o a menos que sea algo urgente" dijo acurrucándose a su lado y se dedico a dormitar abrasando su enorme lobo de peluche… pensó ella…

Vegeta la dejo dormir y el también dormito, hasta que dieron las 9 y se fue a hacer una ronda, todo libre de pestes… entonces se dedico a analizar concienzudamente la casa, el laboratorio tenia muchas cosas interesantes, y en el mostrador bulma tenía una foto de su familia y para su gusto y sorpresa tenia una de las fotos que se habían tomado en las cabinas de fotografías, se las habían tomado un día que fueron de paseo…

Ella lo estaba abrasando del cuello sonriendo, el solo puso cara de solemnidad por qué no sabía qué rayos era ese aparato, pero tenía una semi sonrisa en ella… lucia bien… "··si en efecto, soy bastante apuesto para ser una bola de pelos··" pensó al recordar como bulma adoro el resultado… luego salió y se metió a los demás cuartos, el de los padres tenía dos tocadores y dos armarios….

Según el sabia, era para evitar el desastre de que un día confundieron mutuamente sus perfumes y en respectivos trabajos les hicieron burla el día entero, además de que él se había puesto una blusa rosa y su mujer tomo un saco equivocado… todo por haberse desvelado y despertado con prisas "··acaso en esta familia solo el joven es el que se levanta temprano?··" dijo ya que el joven según lo que el aprecio en los pocos días de estar juntos el joven dormía temprano y despertaba temprano, era muy trabajador pero tenía solo un defecto "·· es un cerdo··" dijo el al ver su cuarto, era un chiquero, todo desordenado y con ropa sucia en todos lados, el se salió de inmediato de ese mal oliente lugar.

Después de vagar decidió volver al cuarto de bulma, donde ella había pateado sus cobijas al piso y estaba temblando un poco mientras se abrasaba a sí misma, vegeta soltó un suspiro pero con una linda sonrisa, tomo la cobija con sus manos y la coloco sobre de ella, instintivamente ella se acurruco y el paso su cabello entre sus dedos mientras le retiraba su cabello del rosto, después poso sus labios sobre su frente plantándole un delicado beso… esperen un segundo… Manos y labios? QUEEEEEEE? Vegeta se miro y sacudió su cabeza rápidamente para despertar de su sueño… se miro las patas, después subió al banquillo para mirarse en el tocador… todo normal… seguía teniendo hocico, pelo, patas y cola… "·· aun debo estar cansado por falta de sueño, sí, eso es… dormiré un rato mas··" dijo acostándose a su lado.

Se coló debajo de las cobijas, cerrando los ojos para disfrutar la sensación de estar al lado del ser que sin él saberlo realmente del todo, se había convertido, en la persona más valiosa del universo para el… cerrando los ojos fue llevado al mundo de los sueños por el aroma y calidez de su musa…. Sin darse cuenta que colocaba su brazo alrededor de ella para atraerla contra su pecho y así poder dormir en sus cálidos brazos… solo los rayos del sol que jugaban entre las cortinas… serian testigos de esto…

++++++++++2 pm^-^

Bulma se encontraba muy a gusto en donde sea que estuviese durmiendo… no tenía ganas de moverse… pero su estomago estaba protestando por la falta de comida, pero se sentía TAN BIEEEENNNNN, no quería moverse en lo absoluto, se sentía cálida y protegida, y ese aroma de hombre la intoxicaba, jamás había olido tal esencia, tenía un toque de peligro que la hacía temblar, ese escalofrió hizo que esos brazos la atrajeran mas hacía ese cálido pecho poblado por suave bello…. Bulma entre abrió los ojos y se topo con una visión nunca antes vista… era el joven mas vello que jamás hubiese visto, parecía un sueño …1…2…¬.¬…3… POR QUE DEMONIOS SE ENCONTRABA ABRASADA POR ALGUIEN?… aunque fuese arrebatadoramente apuesto. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH" grito y ambos cuerpos salieron volando fuera de la cama.

Bulma se levanto rápidamente y tomando un zapato trepo lentamente la cama y se asomo a la orilla y lo que vio fue…¬~¬….. A un akuma noqueado en el piso con un gran chipote en la cabeza pues se había estrellado con la mesita de noche…. "ups…. Lo siento lindo" dijo realmente apenada… debió haber estado semi dormida de nuevo "debo dejar de leer las novelas de EL MAR Y EL DESEO de la colección de romance de mama"… dijo pues un hombre como el que soñó solo podría existir en esas novelas… "perdona lindo soñé con una de esas novelas de mama al parecer… lastima era muy atractivo… jamás podría encontrar un hombre así y mucho menos uno así se interesaría en alguien como yo" decía mientras vendaba la cabeza del pobre vegeta… el bufo… no le gusto que soñara con alguien mas mientras dormía con él, pero le llamo la atención que al parecer fue su presencia la que incito ese sueño y eso le gusto.

Bajaron a desayunar y vegeta recibió doble ración, "··debería dejarla noquearme más a menudo··" pensó vegeta, después de desayunar se fueron al parque, mientras caminaban atraían las miradas de todos, bulma estaba usando un short de mezclilla negra con pedrería, una boina negra usando una coleta de lado, y una blusa top de una manga color roja con adornos de pedrería plateada que decía devilicius "··totalmente cierto amigos pero es toda mía··" pensaba vegeta al ver a todos los varones babeando por su ángel de cabellos turquesa… hecho que le amargo un poco porque no era del todo cierto, porque él era un perro y ella una humana.

Siguieron su paseo cuando bulma miro un puesto de helados y compro dos conos de nieve de fresa, cuando bulma los pagaba a su lado apareció un sujeto "yo pagare esos conos y deme dos mas" dijo él, "··quien rayos es este patán?··" pensó vegeta, y se topo frente a frente con un rostro canino… era una hembra samoyedo que al parecer estaba claramente interesada en el… vegeta le bufo y se puso detrás de bulma alejándose del área visual de la perra… ella gimió y tironeo su correa para acercarse a vegeta "no los había visto por aquí antes" dijo el joven (se parecía a ken de street figthers… no soy dueña de sus personajes solo los uso como referencia visual) bulma le sonrió "si es que es la primera vez que venimos a este parque" "pues déjame darles la bienvenida al parque para perros, aquí la única regla es déjalos con correa y bozal si son agresivos" dijo el ojeando a vegeta alias akuma "akuma es arisco, mientras nadie lo fastidie no habrá problemas" dijo mientras caminaban a una banca cercana, bulma le detuvo el helado a vegeta quien se lo comía tratando de ignorar las ganas de salir corriendo y llevarse a bulma arrastras lejos de ese sujeto y de esa bola de pelos que no dejaba de babearle encima… "·· no sé quien babea mas, si el dueño o la perra··".

Después de comer los helados el joven comento "parece que a lady le agrado tu amigo allí sentado" bulma volteo a ver a akuma quien se hacia el dormido para ignorar los gemidos de la perra que jalaba la correa para acercarse a el "al parecer si, pero el es algo arisco" "que tal si los dejamos jugar un rato, mientras los niños juegan nosotros platicamos" vegeta pelo los ojos y se incorporo de inmediato, la miro fijo a los ojos dándole una mirada asesina "··ni te atrevas··" "no creo que sea buena idea" "será genial" dijo soltando a la suya, bulma rápidamente solto a vegeta y le susurro "lo siento akuma" y vegeta saliendo corriendo mientras la cachorra salía prontamente tras el "vaya mira ya están jugando juntos" dijo el despistado dueño "eso parece" dijo bulma realmente pensando ··o es distraído o es estúpido este sujeto·· mientras vegeta uia de esa perra.

Vegeta salto a una roca alta de una estructura que parecía una catarata y se acosto allí "·oye baja juguemos·" le ladro la perra, el solo bufo "·eres lindo y grande·" el solo gruño "·me gustan los perros lindos y grandes, estoy en celo apareémonos·" y vegeta se cayo de la roca… semejante proposición lansada asi como asi lo desconcertó, ella le empezó a brincotear alrededor "·no me interesa, deja de molestarme·"dijo caminando lejos de ella "vamos me gustas, no te gusto?·" dijo ella "mira lady verdad?" "si ese es mi nombre·" "no me interesa, solo quiero volver con mi humana·" "·a mi humano le gusta tu humana, si ellos se aparean lo mas seguro es que nos apareen a los dos asi que por que no hacerlo de una vez" dijo ella mirándolo curiosa.

Vegeta se ahogo "que has dicho?·" "· a mi amo le gusto tu humana, la ha visto los días que han pasado por el otro parque, quiere que tu y yo nos apareemos para que estén mas tiempo juntos los dos" dijo ella, "·eso es lo que planea" vegeta miro a donde estaban los dos y se acosto justo a unos metros frente a ellos, y dejo a lady jugar a su alrededor, "· por que no te acuestas conmigo un rato, lo que pasa es que ayer ejercite demasiado y estoy cansado·" dijo vegeta usando su voz mas manipuladora, a lady se le salian los ojos en forma de corazón, vegeta tolero que ella se le acostara a un costado, ya que su mirada estaba fija en bulma, ella se encontraba sentada mirándolo fijo, mirando a su acompañante debes en cuando para no ser descortez, vegeta podía ver claramente que a ella no le interesaba y lo que lo molestaba a el es que ella no lo rechazaba.

"mira al parecer se llevan bien, creo que se gustan, no sería lindo que tuvieran cachorros?" "QUE?" dijo ella mirándolo perpleja, ella nunca pensó en eso, su akuma apareándose con lady, teniendo cachorros… no lo había pensado, y lo raro es que no le gustaba la idea, miro a vegeta "no creo que le gusto lady" dijo bulma mirando como vegeta la ignoraba.

"·es ahora o nunca·" pensó vegeta, se levando y estiro, camino a paso trote galante se metió en la catarata que estaba cerca en forma de fuente y salió, sacudiendose el exceso de agua, las gotas brillaban con el sol y su pelaje alborotado y galante hicieron que se viera mas endemoniadamente apuesto… en cuestión de segundos TODAS LAS PERRAS DEL LUGAR ESTABAN BAILANDO A SU ALREDEDOR… "·que te sirva de lección bulma por dejarme solo·" dijo el… pero en su mente divagaba algo, porque hacia esto, a ella podría importarle menos… para ella solo era un simple lobo perro, o una mutación genética que era su obra de caridad… no le gustaba pensar asi de bulma pero que mas podría significar el para ella?

Su respuesta seria rápidamente contestada "AKUMA" dijo molesta, vegeta camino unos cuantos pasos hacia adelante pero se detuvo de nuevo examinando sin mucho interés una que otra hembra… "dejalo es cosa de perros" dijo el sujeto tomando su mano, ella se la arrebato, se paro y camino directo a akuma "NOS VAMOS" dijo poniéndole la correa y el la sigue a trote juguetón "espera, sucede algo?" dijo el joven corriendo tras de ella "si, si sucede, NO QUIERO QUE A MI AKUMA SE LE PEGUEN LOS PIOJOS DE ESAS BOLAS DE PELO" dijo molesta, vegeta le seguía el paso parejo "anda vamos no tiene nado de malo, quería proponerte que cruzáramos a tu akuma con mi lady, asi tu y yo podríamos pasearlos juntos para que se conocieran y" "JAMAS NO QUIERO QUE TU BOLA SOBRE HIPERACTIVA DE PELOS SE ACERQUE A MI AKUMA NO ME INTERESA" dijo bulma y se fue hecha una furia, vegeta volteo hacia atrás e hizo un sonido de carcajada y una mueca que mostraba claramente una risa, el joven se quedo estupefacto… un hombre se acerco a el "creo que podría estar en un error pero creo que ese perro se esta riendo de ti" el hombre asintió y se callo de rodillas llorando su perdida junto con su perra.

Por otra parte bulma caminaba no en dirección a su casa sino a un bosquecillo cercano a esta donde dejo ir la correa de akuma y se fue caminando a un árbol cercano, se sento debajo de el y abraso sus rodillas para esconder su rostro… vegeta se acerco lentamente… podía oir claramente que lloraba, el se acerco lenta y cuidadosamente… por que lloraba?, lo haría porque le dolio en alguna forma verlo con esas hembras y si asi fuese seria algo bueno?... su intención fue lograr esto, que se enojara pero dudo lograrlo, salió mejor de lo que esperaba, tuvo un ataque de celos, pero por que tenia celos de una simple bestia como el?... eso le gustaba pero el sabia que no tenia ninguna razón sana para darle gusto esto, después de todo era una bestia.

Se acerco a bulma y lamio sus mejillas "dejame en paz gigoló, porque no te largas con tu harem y me dejas sola" dijo llorando mas fuerte… a vegeta le dolio el corazón, si tuvo celos de esas perras (sin ofender)… vegeta siguió lamiéndola, le encantaba su sabor, sus mejillas, su cuello, juguetear con su lóbulo de la oreja y sobre todo sus labios, demonios incluso su nariz… "perdóname" dijo bulma y el dejo de lamerla, "perdóname por hacer eso, ni siquiera yo se por que hice eso, tal vez a ti si te gustaba alguna de ella, demonios e incluso tal vez te gustaba esa facilota de ladyyyyña perra fresa" dijo molesta, vegeta le bufo e hizo los ojos para atrás, ella lo miro "que ella no te gusto?" vegeta bufo de nuevo e hizo como si quisiera vomitar "no seas grosero era linda… para ser una facilota" dijo ella sonriéndole.

Vegeta se le recargo al costado "akuma… tu eres mi mejor amigo… mi único verdadero amigo" dijo abrasándolo "creo que me dio celos el pensar que te interesaran otras chicas por asi decirlo" dijo ella sonriéndole, vegeta le empezó a lamer la mano "oye la mano que tenia fresa era la otra" dijo ella y entonces se sonrojo, esa fue la mano que el sujeto le agarro "te dio celos el que el me tocara?" ese fue el turno de vegeta para ponerse rojo "··rayos··" pensó, "asi que te luciste con ellas por que te dieron celos que el me tocara?" dijo en voz alta, pero no enojada sino perpleja, el se volteo y tocio "ERES TAN LINDOOOOOOO" dijo ella saltándole encima y besando su lo que podría decir que era una mejilla "no te sientas celoso mi lindo niño, tu siempre serás mi número uno, incluso más que ese papanatas de mi hermano" en un lugar lejano el papanatas de su hermano estornudo… "ACHISSSSSS" "salud brief san" dijo un trabajador a su lado.

Bulma y vegeta volvieron a casa, cenaron, vieron una película… bueno… muchas películas… y se fueron a dormir… "akuma tu eres mi chico numero uno, buenas noches mi dulce akuma" dijo bulma al enorme lobo a su lado y le planto un beso en la punta del ocico… cerro los ojos y se acurruco a dormir… "duerme bien akuma" dijo cayendo dormida lentamente… tal vez si hubiese tenido los ojos abiertos abría sido testigo del efecto que ese beso tuvo en el perplejo lobo, dando como resultado que una figura humanoide se viera enmarcada por la luz de la luna mientras caía rendido por el shock de tan inesperado gesto…..

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-/

Elenahedgehog: vegeta lobo es taaaaan lindo siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: yo no soy dueña de DBZ, ni de sus personajes así que por favor no me juzguen_)/

**Un paseo por la campiña**

La exclusividad que tenia vegeta con bulma tuvo su fin… la familia de bulma había vuelto, ahora ya no podía subir a los muebles, no podía comer comida humana como antes… pero lo que mas le enojaba es que ya no tenia la misma intimidad que antes con su diosa de cabellos azules y de filosa voz… "··por que tenían que volver tan pronto?··" dijo mientras se encontraba gruñón echado sobre un cojín especial para perros colocado en la sala…. La mama no quería que llenara de pelos la alfombra "goku tira mas pelos que mi akuma, mama" dijo bulma defendiendo a su amigo "eso es cruel bulma" dijo goku echado en el sillón con su cabeza sobre las piernas de bulma y esta le acariciaba los cabellos rebeldes… en su esquina vegeta gruñía molesto "que le pasa?" dijo el señor brief que estaba al lado de donde estaba echado vegeta, la señora brief que estaba tejiendo, lo mira, y mira como su mirada estaba fija en bulma y en goku.

"si fuese posible diría que esta molesto con goku por tocar a bulma" goku se levanto, y vegeta dejo de gruñir, se volvió a acostar y vegeta volvió a gruñir, goku se sentó y vegeta dejo de gruñir, ahora goku sonrió y se lanzo sobre bulma estrujándola y ahora vegeta estaba con el cabello erizado y se podía oír claramente su gruñido de molestia, "por dios este perro esta celando a bulma jajajaja" dijo goku calleándose del sillón a carcajadas "no me extraña en las últimas semanas bulma es la persona con la que ha tenido más contacto, así que es normal que se sienta sobre protector con ella" dijo el señor brief "que dulce el perro se enamoro de bulma" dijo la señora brief y vegeta y bulma se ahogaron "mama que cosas dices" dijo goku, afortunadamente nadie vio a bulma y a vegeta abochornarse.

"ya dejen de burlarse de akuma, VEN AKUMA SALDREMOS A DAR UN PASEO NECESITO AIRE" dijo molesta y vegeta se levanto "es buena idea, que tal si vamos a la costa a tener un día de campo" dijo la señora brief "seria bueno" dijo sr brief "puedo invitar a chichi?" dijo goku "claro lindo, que dices bulma?" dijo la Sra. Brief, bulma lo pensó "seria bueno, no he llevado a akuma a la costa aun" dijo acariciando la cabeza de vegeta, "te gustaría nadar en la playa akuma?" dijo ella, vegeta solo movió la cola, el en realidad no había visto la playa en más de 50 años…

Se fueron todos en un descapotado, a vegeta le fascino el viaje, y más por que se sentó entre las piernas de bulma, goku estaba sentado con su novia y los señores brief estaban melosos enfrente, a vegeta le encantaba sentir el viento en su melena, y cuando se hartaba de esto se acomodaba entre las piernas de bulma colocando su cabeza sobre de estas… "bulma san, no puedo creer que no le de miedo semejante animal" dijo chichi amenamente "mas animal es mi hermano y a ti no te asusta" dijo bulma defendiendo a su akuma, detestaba que le dijesen animal como si fuera cualquier cosa… "no puedes pasar ni diez minutos sin insultarme verdad?" dijo goku mirándola con molestia, "no" dijo ella y goku estaba por darle una palmada en el hombro cuando recibió un gruñido de parte de vegeta "vaya que la protege" dijo chichi "es por eso que goku esta gruñón, akuma no ha dejado que se acerque a mi" "puedes imaginarte no ser capaz de acercarte a tu propia hermana" chichi estaba abrasando la cabeza de goku ya que él estaba semi lloroso en su hombro, "vamos no es para tanto" dijo y vegeta solo se dedico a disfrutar de bulma quien le acariciaba la cabeza.

Al llegar a la playa bulma saco a vegeta del auto, llevándose a chichi con ella para buscar un buen lugar para acampar, caminaron un rato y bulma al ver que no había gente alrededor que molestara, le quito el arnés a vegeta y lo coloco en su mochila… "así esta mejor verdad mi enorme bebe peludo" dijo rascándole la espalda y vegeta solo movía alegremente su cola "ahora veo por qué goku a estado insoportable" "a que te refieres?" "bulma como esperas que un chico tan consentido como el ya no pueda recibir su dosis diaria de mimos?" Bulma le saco la lengua, "mejor para ti no" dijo ella dejando a una perpleja y ruborizada chichi detrás "mira chichi este claro es perfecto y la playa no está muy lejos, dile a papa que si sigue por la vereda con el auto llegara aquí" "que harás tu?" "irme a nadar con akuma" dijo mientras se quitaba la camisa… vegeta se quedo perplejo, "·· porque rayos se está desnudando?··" dijo alarmado y bulma termino de quitarse la ropa, "que lindo traje de baño" dijo chichi "verdad?, lo compre hace poco" dijo y se fue a la playa, seguida de un alarmado, anonadado perplejo y ruborizado vegeta.

Bulma salto al agua y vegeta se quedo parado en la orilla mientras las frescas aguas mojaban sus patas, el jamás había nadado antes, ni de humano ni de perro, pues en realidad los lobos no saben nadar, recordó que viviendo con el conde el trato de enseñarle a nadar de cachorro en la fuente del patio, pero cuando los hijos de un conocido casi lo ahogaron al empujarlo dentro del agua a partir de ese entonces detesto todo lo relacionado con nadar… pero al verla allí, a su ángel, sus miedos se iban alejando "ven akuma, ven conmigo" vegeta no supo cómo pero en cuestión de segundos ya estaba a su lado.

Bulma lo sostenía de vez en cuando, para evitar que se cansara y decidió que mejor pasearan un rato por la playa, "ya me canse, que tal si caminamos un rato" vegeta la siguió a la orilla, su primera vez al nadar y había sido realmente divertido, ahora caminaba por la playa con la mujer más hermosa del mundo… dios sí que era afortunado.

Caminaron un rato y bulma vio a unos pescadores, rápidamente los hombres atracaron y se acercaron a bulma, que rápidamente dieron la marcha de retirada al recibir un gruñido de advertencia de vegeta "niño celoso" dijo bulma agachándose y plantándole un beso en la punta del hocico… desde ese primer beso que se dieron, cada vez que están mas melosos uno con el otro ella le da un besito, mas cuando él se alteraba.

Cuando la familia se reunió comieron alegremente en el prado, bulma no se molesto en volver a ponerse la camisa y solo se puso su short corto de mezclilla, su traje de baño de dos piezas color rojo era algo muy deleitable de ver… en especial para vegeta… "bulma porque te pusiste un traje tan pequeño?" dijo molesto goku y el señor brief solo asintió, "si fuera chichi la que lo usara no estarías igual de molesto" dijo mientras trataba de ignorarlos y comía su emparedado, goku se ahogo y chichi se puso roja, ella había traído uno de cuerpo entero color verde claro, pero de espalda descubierta.

Después de comer se dispusieron a nadar, bulma mientras tanto se dedico a buscar caracolar con akuma en las rocas, vegeta atrapo varios cangrejos que gustosamente serian una cena deliciosa para otro dia… por la tarde caminaron por la costa y se sentaron en unas rocas para admirar la puesta de sol, bueno las dos parejitas lo hicieron, bulma prefirió corretear por la orilla con akuma, parecía una escena de película corriendo por la orilla de la playa, siendo enmarcados por el color rosa rojizo y dorado de la puesta del sol... con las gotas de agua saltando brillantes a su alrededor… llego un momento en que se sentaron en una pequeña duna de arena para esperar a la familia a que llegara… bulma tenía abrasado del cuello a vegeta "ahhh que hermoso no te parece akuma… es tan romántico" dijo abrasándolo mas fuerte… el corazón de vegeta quería estallar, "si fuera esto una película, los protagonistas ya se estarían dando un beso" dijo bulma amenamente, vegeta estaba sufriendo por dentro, "··si tan solo fuese humano de nuevo, o solo por este instante, solo por un instante··" pensó y se recargo en ella "··mi dulce bulma si tan solo supieras lo mucho que significas para mi··" dijo vegeta y no se contuvo y lamio su mejilla "que dulce eres mi apuesto lobito" dijo ella dando un besito en la punta de su hocico.

Decidieron ir al puerto a visitar la feria de la bahía, pasearon un rato, chichi y goku decidieron quedarse ahí, bulma no quiso quedarse por qué no permitían perros y ella y los señores brief decidieron ir a pasear por el puerto.

La noche llego y mientras veían los fuegos artificiales de la bahía decidieron comprar algunas bebidas… al poco rato los señores brief quedaron dormidos en el auto, no son de gran tolerancia al alcohol, bulma tomo la botella y se fue con akuma a un lindo lugar, era una colina con un gran árbol, "este es mi lugar secreto akuma, no te parece romántico, se ve el mar a lo lejos y la luna se refleja en el, allá se ve el rio y por acá las montañas, este es mi punto favorito" dijo dándole un trago a la botella, le serbia tragos a vegeta en el hocico y al cabo de un rato ambos estaban muy ebrios, "tu… hip… eres mi mejor amigop….hip…. nadie me comprende comosh tu…hip… te amo akumaaaaa…hip… si me perdieraaa en una islaaaa lo único que hip… llevaría seria a ti… hip" dijo abrasándolo "te amo akuma, y shiemple te amallleeeeeee..Hip" dijo mirándolo, vegeta la miro fijo mientras la luna los bañaba con su luz, bulma empezó a llorar "no soy patética, a la persona que más amo en el mundo, tal vez ni siquiera sepa de lo que hablo" dijo llorando, entonces vegeta empezó a lamer sus lagrimas desde su cuello siguiendo el camino hasta su mejilla, bulma lo miro a los ojos "tu eres a quien más amo akuma" dijo ella sonriéndole, y lentamente poso sus labios sobre su hocico…

Vegeta cerró los ojos y la abrazo lo más fuerte que pudo, profundizo su beso apoderándose de sus labios con los suyos, bulma no podía creerlo, ato sus brazos alrededor del cuello de vegeta, sobando su espalda y hombros musculosos y pronunciados, perdiendo sus dedos entre la hermosa melena ébano de vegeta, pero lo que más la desquiciaba era su forma de besar, mordiendo sus labios, sus lenguas entrelazadas, lo carnosos de sus labios, por dios le estaba devorando la boca con el beso más feroz de toda su vida, fue tanta la presión que de golpe se separaron por la enorme necesidad de oxigeno… al abrir los ojos bulma miro al joven mas apuesto que jamás hubiese visto, pero el punto es que ya lo había visto, "tu…" y callo desmayada…

Vegeta la miro y resolló de decepción y por unos momentos miro la luna llevándose la botella a la boca para beber otro trago… si tan solo no hubiese estado tan ebrio hubiese visto como su sombra enmarcaba su viejo ser y en cuestión de segundos, vegeta se acurruco al lado de bulma no cayendo en cuenta de que mientras se acurrucaba al lado de su amada su forma actual volvía a ser presencia.

Goku los llevo a los cuatro ebrios a casa después de dejar a chichi en su casa… dejo a sus papas en la sala y a bulma no la pudo ni tocar pues si un akuma normal era peligroso, uno ebrio y descontrolado sería peor… los dejo a ambos en el auto y solo le puso una cobija encima a bulma, "que pasen buenas noches"…

Vegeta no deseaba saber nada solo en su mente se había formado una resolución, no le importaba nada mas en este mundo que estar al lado de bulma sin importar nada… nada mas era necesario para su máxima felicidad… solo estar a su lado y verla sonreír, siempre sonreír…

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-/

Elenahedgehog: un vegeta celosooooooooooooooooooooooo oo siiiiiiiiiiiiii


	7. Las carreras

_Disclaimer: yo no soy dueña de DBZ, ni de sus personajes así que por favor no me juzguen_)/

**Las carreras**

Bulma estaba paseando por el parque con unas amigas… su madre le había dicho que se había convertida en una ermitaña aferrada a su perro, asi que decidió salir con sus amigas, la paso bien hasta que la conversación cambio al tema de la vida amorosa, todas tenían o un novio o pretendiente "y tu bulma como vaz con yamcha?" dijo una chica que de inmediato se tapo la boca "akane estúpida como dices eso?" dijo otra amiga "perdónala bulma es una descerebrada" dijo una mas de sus amigas "saben una cosa? Ahora que estoy libre me siento mucho mejor, se que mi mama les ha dicho de mi obsesión con mi perro que según ella no es sana, pero el pobre ha sufrido tanto, que me hace sentir especial que solo en mi confié tanto, pero me siento mal por el, creo que un perro como el necesita mas ejercicio que solo correr o salir a caminar, debieron verlo el dia de la playa, nado tanto y corrió tanto, se veía realmente feliz" dijo bulma.

"yo te entiendo bulma, mi saurio ditto es un hermano menor para mi en casa, lo trato como a una persona, no por lastima sino que a mis ojos no es un animal, es un miembro mas de la familia" dijo una chica de cabello corto peliroja "mako tu si me comprendes" dijo bulma tomándola de las manos, asi el tema cambio a las mascotas, y bulma les conto como fue el rompimiento con yamcha, como era akuma de celoso y como el detestaba incluso que su propio hermano se le acercara y como este estaba sufriendo tanto "pobrecito, apuesto que esa novia suya esta sufriendo teniendo que sobre reconfortarlo" "asi es hally, la pobre esta agotada, le compre un vestido nuevo y un bolso para compensarla, de la línea nueva de Praga" "que envidia" dijeron todas "no se preocupen también les compre" y se fueron a la casa de bulma.

Vegeta esta echado en la canasta de la sala cuando escucho semejante alboroto que armaban las amigas de bulma al entrar, ellas llegaron y se sentaron en la sala, vegeta fue torturado por su incesante hablar y sobre todo hablaban de lo enorme y fiero que se veía, el no soporto mas y subió y se escondió en el cuarto de bulma bajo la cama… pensó estar a salvo de ellas, pero entonces subieron ellas con muchos bolsos de ropa, y juntas saltaron en la cama y vegeta salió volando de esta, entonces se acosto en el felpudo… "·este es mi territorio y no me dejare explulsar por un grupo de mujeres chillonas…. CAMBIANDOSE DE ROPA?""" miro perplejo vegeta mientras ellas se probaban los miles de atuendos, el se acosto dándoles la espalda, pero cuando alguna decía, "bulma esa falda te queda muy bien" o "esa blusa queda con tu tono de piel bulma" el volteaba a verla inmediatamente.

Una chica noto esto "bulma" dijo y vegeta volteo "que lindo, cada vez que escucha el nombre de bulma voltea a ver" y todas dijeron que eso era totalmente lindo, adorable, tierno… vegeta les bufo y se fue y se metió en el canasto de la ropa sucia que estaba vacio "QUE LINDO LE DIO PENAAAAA" dijeron las chicas "oye bulma?" "si?" "y que decidiste hacer con respecto a akuma?" dijo otra chica, "no lo se, alguna sugerencia?" vegeta al oir esto saco su cabeza y las miro fijo, en especial a bulma, bulma se sento en la cama y le hizo una seña a vegeta a que se acercara, el las miro, ya estaban vestidas asi que se acerco, se sento justo a su lado y puso su cabeza en sus piernas y cerro los ojos mientras bulma le acariciaba la cabeza.

"que tal las carreras?" dijo una chicha de cabello negro chino y tez blanca "las carreras?" "si, mi amiga sarabi corre en ellas, tiene un saurio pero me dijo que el animal solo debe ser capaz de jalar al dueño, y no agredir a los demás competidores" "bueno akuma no se mete con nadie que no se meta con el o conmigo" dijo y vegeta bufo "seria perfecto bulma, mi primo Austin compite en la carrera y el y su novia tienen una tienda de implementos, los llamare para que te ayuden a adiestrarlo" bulma miro a vegeta "que dices akuma, es una oportunidad de que hagas mucho ejercicio y luzcas lo fuerte que eres" dijo bulma y vegeta solo se acurruco mejor en sus piernas…

Esa noche durmió en la cocina, las amigas de bulma se quedaron a dormir en el cuarto con ella y … RONCABAN COMO DEMONIOS;;; vegeta fue derrotado por el ronquido de unas féminas molestas que habían acaparado a bulma la semana entera… y ahora lo habían enviado a dormir a la cocina… "··que denigrante, yo rebajado a dormir en la cocina, que bajo he caído de nuevo··".

A la mañana siguiente bulma y vegeta fueron al centro recreativo que pertenecía a Austin el primo de mina, "listos para empezar" dijo jiga la novia de Austin "RAYOS SI QUE ES GRANDE" dijo Austin al ver a vegeta el solo le bufo "no es muy sociable pero tampoco es agresivo" dijo bulma "bueno empecemos" dijo Austin trayendo a su mascota que era como una hiena pero con un penacho de pelo que recorría su espalda "este es babidi mi harruno" "que lindo" dijo bulma y lo acaricio y el animal le lamio la mano, recibiendo un gruñido de advertencia de vegeta "akuma no seas grosero" "veo que te considera de su propiedad y eso no es bueno, debes marcarle un alto cuando te haga esta escena de celos, podría causar problemas en el futuro" dijo Austin "babidi solia ser asi, lo rescate de un refugio, nadie lo quería por ser de su especie, le temian, pero yo solo vi un animal dispuesto a ser el mejor amigo de alguien que se diera la oportunidad, me celaba tanto que incluso quiso un dia atacar a jiga pero entonces le lo que llamo el correctivo creeme, con este correctivo el entenderá que no es bueno actuar asi" le susurro algo en el oído y vegeta le gruño "·ni se te ocurra tratar nada amigo··" dijo el tal babidi a vegeta.

Vegeta lo miro fijo "·· si te hablo a ti amigo, calma tus ímpetus, mi dueño no te alejara de la tuya, es que acaso desconfías tanto de ella··" "··YO NO DESCONFIO DE BULMA··" dijo furioso, lo que salió como un gruñido feros para bulma y Austin "AKUMA YA BASTA GROSERO" y bulma le dio un coscorrón, vegeta la miro fijo, que diablos fue eso, "si te portas como un niño malcriado te tratare como uno" dijo molesta "··oh jojo, ya te aplicaron el correctivo··" "··que diablos fue eso, ella jamas··" "··jamas te había dado un golpe correctivo, aunque no lo creas te comprendo, austin jamás lo hizo hasta que hize algo muy malo, esto fue para que sepas que ella no aprueba lo que haces, creeme lo peor es el grado dos··" "·· que es el grado dos?··" "··ya lo sabras si metes la pata··" dijo babidi rascándose la oreja, "YA LLEGUE CON LOS ARNESES" dijo jiga y babidi fue a recibirla alegre "··jiga, jiga ráscame mi oreja siiiiiiiiiiii··" dijo babidi "que lindo es, quien es mi lindo oso de peluche" dijo ella rascándole la oreja "··si iiiii esto es amor·"" dijo babido derritiéndose por jiga "y dijiste que la odiaba?" dijo bulma "es que incluso con las personas solitarias les cuesta abrirse a los demás, pero cuando lo hacen aprecian la recompensa en ello, en este caso una buena rascada de oreja" dijo austin.

Vegeta miro a bulma, por que le disgusto tanto que bulma le pegara?, por que se sentía tan dolido si solo fue un golpe sin fuerza, ni le dolió, el ha recibido golpes con palos, tubos y demás cosas incluso disparos, pero este golpe le dolió en otra forma, ella le había dado chicotes en la nariz, jalones de orejas, jalado las mejillas pero allí fue cuando noto la diferencia, ESOS ERAN MIMOS O FORMAS DE HACERLE BROMITAS, pero este golpecito fue de enojo.

Mientras le ponían los arneses vegeta pensó claramente lo que hacia, tantos años de vivir como bestia lo hizo actuar y pensar que realmente era una, que tan estúpido podía ser? Incluso celaba a bulma con su propio hermano, SU HERMANO POR DIOS SANTO… como podía ser tan malagradecido con una de las personas que le salvo la vida y lo llevo a su hogar, si los brief no lo hubiesen acogido jamás hubiera sobrevivido y mucho menos conocido a bulma, ni hubiese experimentado la dicha de vivir a su lado… el tal vez tenía el cuerpo de una bestia, tal vez estaba condenado a vivir eternamente como una, pero él era más que eso, tenia alma y corazón humano, y bulma fue capaz de ver eso en él y no la iba a decepcionar… jamás volvería a recibir ese golpecito en la cabeza… jamás volvería a decepcionar a la única persona que le importaba en este mundo.

Vegeta observo a Austin y a babidi practicar… el juego parecía ser una carrera que consistía en varios tipos de circuitos dependiendo del area.

_SPEED MACH: aquí el perro estaba equipado con un arnes especial que tenia una cuerda incluida, la cual el entrenador tomaba mientras este corre a un lado del can usando una patineta o patines según el tipo de superficie donde se corra, el perro jala al dueño por el trecho hasta la meta._

_HIKING CROSS: aquí es una carrera a campo traviesa donde tanto el perro como el dueño usan arnés, aquí corren ambos lado a lado por áreas boscosas o rocosas, el arnés del perro tiene agarres para que el dueño lo ayude a subir por las rutas de escalada, aquí el zapato tanto del dueño como el del perro tienen picos para ayudar a escalar._

_SURF LAD: es parecido a campo traviesa solo que se usa en áreas de pasto alto, nieve o arenales ya que el dueño usa una tabla pequeña parecida a la de snow board, en algunos casos posee areas donde el perro y el dueño deban de nadar._

_MULTI TASK CROSS COUNTRY: carrera donde hay cada una de las areas de los anteriores tipos de carrera._

A vegeta le encanto el dia entero y practico su tolerancia, no podía celar a bulma cuando Austin se acercara por dos razones, uno bulma se enojaría y dos el tipo tenia a su novia a un lado… bulma le compro el equipo entero de cada tipo de carrera a su akuma, la semana entera se dedicaron a ir a entrenar, al principio vegeta era muy fuerte e iniciaba con toda su energía y se agotaba muy pronto, ya que se sobre exigia desde el inicio y por consiguiente cansaba a bulma. Vegeta quería ser bueno en esto, aun mas cuando vio todos los trofeos y medallas que babidi y Austin habían ganado, el quería lo mismo para bulma y el, demostrarles a todos que el era mas que una bestia demoniaca.

Bulma y el entrenaron incluso en el gym de su casa, terminaban molidos de cansancio sobre todo bulma… pero vegeta entreno no solo su cuerpo sino su carácter y bulma no podía estar mas feliz por ello, su akuma estaba portándose bien con todos… a su mama se le cayo una cuchara debajo del gabinete y akuma metió su ocico debajo de este la agarro y se la dio… su papa había perdido sus anteojos y akuma urgo entre los cogines del sillón y los encontró para el… y con respecto a goku, bueno un dia goku olvido que tenia una cita con chichi y cuando esta llego, goku no tenia ninguna escusa que darle, entonces akuma apareció detrás de el con su cartera en el ocico "lo siento chichi es que ese sujeto me quito mi cartera y no me la a querido devolver por eso es que he estado como loco todo el dia" "oh que lindo ya veo que se estan llevando mejor, me alegro, que te parece si mejor nos quedamos y vemos una película" asi pasaron la noche melosos en la sala, cuando vegeta salió de esta goku solo lo miro y le hizo una señal de pulgar arriba y vegeta le bufo con una sonrisa.

Si… la vida en la casa era mas agradable con vegeta integrándose mejor… como pudo ser tan tonto y siego para no darse cuenta… ahora tenia pase libre para dormir en el cuarto de bulma, todos le daban bocadillas por debajo de la mesa en las comidas, el señor brief y el se sentaban a tomar el fresco en el balcón e incluso le daba tragos de sus licores privados… la señora brief le compraba toneladas de juguetes y se volvió fan de la moda canina, compraba junto con bulma ropa para akuma e incluso muebles, vegeta tenia un sillón propio en la sala para el, una mesa miniatura en la cocina con platos personalizados y goku y el veían las luchas juntos comiendo comida chatarra, salian a correr en las mañanas antes de que todos se despertaran, y se tomaban un café star bucks de la cuadra, para vegeta esta era su familia… y en el centro de la sala estaba la nueva adquisición de la familia , una gran foto familiar con akuma parado orgullosamente aun lado de bulma.

Este era su lugar, ese era el lugar donde siempre debería de permanecer, siendo miembro de esta familia y estando siempre al lado de bulma… siempre… "AKUMA HORA DE ENTRENAR" lo debolvio un grito a la realidad, vegeta sonrio y camino alegremente hacia la puerta del patio… donde lo esperaba su mas grande amor… bulma…

***** dia de la carrera de relevos.

Bulma y akuma habían entrenado tanto que Austin los había invitado a pertenecer en su equipo en la carrera de relevos… bulma estaba emocionada y vegeta estaba serio, esto era importante, muy importante…. "··no te preocupes amigo, será pan comido··" le dijo babidi "·no estoy nervioso·" "··y no hay por que estarlo, solo debemos cuidarnos de no herirnos y mucho mas de no hacercarnos al equipo Felidae, solo usan felinos pero son maliciosos, hace un año le buscaron pleito al campeón de la carrera Cross country y le arañaron la cara por lo que no pudo competir, descalificaron al competidos pero eso le dio carta abierta al equipo de ganar todo lo demás, hay vienen por el trofeo de equipo que es el único que no pudieron ganar··" dijo babidi actuando relajado.

"··te veo tranquilo··" "··claro, si te ven decidido y fuerte vendrán a provocarte, pero si actúas lerdo te ignoran, pero si vez ahora ya te echaron el ojo, ya han tratado de provocarme antes, por eso siempre permanezco con mis dueños, no se atreven a hacer nada frente a humanos··" "·· no les temo, pero no quiero meterme en lios, no quiero decepcionar a bulma··" "·· ese es el espíritu, rayos alla vienen, vámonos de aquí, vamos cerca de aquel estante de comida, siempre pasa mucha gente, no se atreverán a hacer nada··" vegeta lo pensó, eliminarlos seria fácil, pero si lo hacia perdería todo por lo que ha trabajado.

Cuando llegaron al puesto se echaron a dormitar "·· clásicos no felinos, glotones y araganes··" dijo una especie de tigre naranja colmillos de sable "·· vámonos detesto la peste de los canidos··" dijo una especie de leopardo con seis patas "·· basta, hay mucho publico aquí no hagan nada estupido··" dijo una felina parecida a una leopardo de las nieves pero con un penacho que le recorría toda la espalda hasta la cola "·· vamos amigos por que no se van y nos dejan tranquilos··" dijo babidi con su característica cara de tranquilidad.

"··tu no nos dices que hacer··" dice el tigre y le tira un zarpazo "·· atrévete y te arranco la pata··" dijo vegeta gruñéndole desde un costado con su hocico en su garganta, el tigre queda petrificado y retrae la pata, "·· como llegaste ahí?··" dice titubeante, pero vegeta ya estaba aun lado de babidi "··que pasa aquí?··" dijo una especie de pantera negra con la cara rasgada con una cicatriz roja, cuando vegeta y el se miran "··furia negra?" "··demonio sombra?" dijo vegeta mirándolo, este había sido uno de sus mas acérrimos enemigos en el mundo de las peleas clandestinas "··como es que alguien como tu llego aquí··" dijo la pantera "·· podría decirte lo mismo··" se furon caminando lado a lado conversando seguidos de babidi y de los felinos…

"··siempre supe que eras duro de matar, por eso siempre me era difícil casi el lograrlo··" dijo la pantera "·· si mas no recuerdo de todos nuestros encuentro yo era el que venció mas, pero eso ya no me importa las peleas estan en el pasado para mi··" "·· que acaso ya perdiste la voluntad de pelear? Clásico canido ··" vegeta bufo y sonrio con condescendencia "·· descubrí algo aun mas fuerte que el solo pelear para vivir··" "·· y que podría ser eso?··" "AKUMA VEN CARIÑO" todos voltearon a la voz y todos menos vegeta y babidi quedaron perplejos y boquiabiertos… bulma venia con un traje sport que apretujaba sus enormes atributos y la hacia ver mas sensual "cariño aquí estabas ven es hora de entrar a la carrera de precalentamiento" dijo palmeándose una pierna.

Vegeta avanzo y volteo a ver a la pantera con una sonrisa "·· vivir por alguien mas··" dijo vegeta mostrando una sonrisa realmente sincera y a paso seguro camino directo donde bulma que lo recibió gustosa con los brazos abiertos.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-/

Elenahedgehog: siguiente chapter… campeón en las carreras y el amor.


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: yo no soy dueña de DBZ, ni de sus personajes así que por favor no me juzguen_)/

**Campeón en las carreras y el amor**

Vegeta se fue caminando lado a lado con bulma y babidi quien iba con ellos en dirección a Austin… todo el tiempo siguiente vegeta sintió la mirada penetrante del odio, que lo hizo enojarse tanto con el?… ya no tenían aquella mala vida… a menos que… vegeta ojeo al dueño de la pantera, vegeta podía sentir la peste de muerte en el… ya entendía por que lo odiaba… le tenia envidia y rencor de que el si cambio de vida y el solo lo aparentaba…

Como era de suponerse bulma y vegeta en la carrera de precalentamiento quedo entre los primeros 5 concursantes… vegeta no quería sobre exigirse… pero entoces llego el momento, la carrera de SPEED MATCH. Bulma siempre había sido buena con los patines, el trecho eran largas rutas de calles pavimentadas con trechos de escalones y tuberías. Desde chica bulma había sido buena para los rolerblades, y ahora lo probaría. Las carreras preliminares habían sido 2 y fueron pan comido pero esta seria con mas obstáculos y vegeta estaría preparado.

Vegeta vio a sus rivales, babidi no competía en esta carrera el era mejor para el hiking cross, que seria en dos días, pero le encantaba competir en todas las demás para tenerlo en forma, bulma y akuma estaban en la línea de partida "mira akuma, sin importar los resultados de la carrera quiero que sepas que tu eres mi numero uno sin importar nada, daremos lo mejor, mi campeón" dijo bulma y vegeta mas que nunca fijo en su mente el ganar, sabia que para carrera de multy task solo debía calificar entre los mejores 10 de 2 carreras. Pero el quería salir entre los mejores 5 en las tres carreras, salir entre los 3 mejores, y ser el campeón en esta para la que habían estado entrenando por tanto tiempo, seria campeón y llevaría ese trofeo a casa, donde inmortalizarían su nombre y el de bulma juntos para siempre como prueba de su gran amor y fortaleza de equipo.

Vegeta ojeo a sus rivales y a su lado allí estaban la pantera negra y ese felino tipo leopardo "··vas a caer pulgoso··" le dijo en tono despreciativo, vegeta no se inmuto por palabras tan poco creativas, solo fijo en su mente correr, correr y dar lo mejor no por el, sino por bulma "3 2 1 PARTIDA" vegeta inicio a un paso balanceado probando el camino, era liso, por lo que tenía un poco sus garras salidas, todo iba bien el grupo se empezaba a dispersar e incluso algunos habían empezado a chocar entre si, llegaron al tramo de obstáculos donde rampas salían del piso para provocar desequilibrios además de obstáculos para pasar entre ellos, "ADELANTE AKUMA" bulma y vegeta se estaban divirtiendo, era realmente divertido, sorteaban obstáculos como si fuese lo mas natural del mundo para ellos, todo iba bien hasta que alguien choco contra bulma.

"FIJATE IDIOTA" dijo bulma y eran el equipo de él guepardo y su amo, un rubio con cara de surfista y de cabello en coleta "lo siento nena pero el trofeo es nuestro, pero si gustas como compensación te llevo a cenar" dijo haciendo sus labios fruncir como pidiendo un beso, vegeta salto un desnivel haciendo que bulma saltara y el idiota golpeo su cara con una barricada de tubos golpeándosela varias veces "ME LAS PAGARAS PRIMOR" dijo furioso "hoye tienes hambre?" le dijo bulma "por que?" "POR QUE TE COMERAS NUESTRO POLVO… ADELANTE AKUMA" y vegeta acelero justo en la recta final, cruzando en primer lugar, el idiota del guepardo en segundo, el joven de la pantera en quinto lugar, vegeta supuso que esta no era su especialidad y que buscaba un perfil bajo.

"GANAMOS AKUMA GANAMOS" dijo bulma abrasándolo del cuello besándole la frente y plantándole un besote en la nariz, vegeta movía la cola alegremente, abría gustado más de un beso en el hocico pero sabía que le daba pena a bulma hacerlo tan en publico, a vegeta se le coloco al cuello un aro de rosas rojas y a bulma se le entrego un ramo, y ambos estaban junto al trofeo donde se estaban grabando sus nombres.

"FELICIDADES BULMA SAN" dijeron jiga y Austin, y desde las gradas su equipo personal de porra los estaban saludando, que eran las amigas de bulma junto con su familia. Vegeta miro hacia atrás, allí estaba la pantera junto con su dueño un pelirrojo con fleco de lado con mirada asesina, y miraba intensamente no a bulma sino a el… claro ojeaba a bulma, pero su mirada estaba en el, "··que rayos querra de mi··" "··no lo se akuma pero te mira muy extraño··" dijo babidi a su lado "··me mira igual que….··" y vegeta se callo, esa mirada era igual a la de su antiguo amo el dia que lo compro a su entrenador en las peleas clandestinas.

Vegeta supo lo que pasaba, ese infeliz estaba planeando algo mas que concursar en la carrera, estaba buscando animales, y el para que era muy obvio, buscaba reclutas para las peleas, es por eso que siempre atacaban a competidores fuertes para hacerlos descalificar del circuito, asi nadie sospecharía de por que no se les vería de nuevo por el lugar, vegeta giro y lo vio fijo y le dedico una mirada directa y asesina, junto con una mueca de una sonrisa… el dueño de la pantera se quedo perplejo ante esto.

"·· dile a tu dueño sombra, que ni se le ocurra intentar una jugarreta conmigo o la cosa se pondra fea para el··" dijo vegeta dándole la espalda a la pantera, la pantera gruñía "calma venom, todo a su tiempo" dijo el sujeto a la pantera. El primer dia termino y mañana seria la carrera de cross contry, bulma estaba emocionada y vegeta no podía dejar de pensar en los anuncios, según esto varios participantes habían sido descalificados y en algunos casos los animales estaban desaparecidos.

Vegeta durmió esa noche sintiendo pena por esos animales… pero tal vez si el jugaba bien sus cartas podría hacer algo por ellos… en otra parte en el centro de un bar… varios animales gemían por su vida "ninguno de estos animales sirve para pelear, se acobardan muy rápido, si no pueden vencer o tan siquiera resistir un raund con nuestros gatos, como quieres que los vendamos como peleadores?" dijo un sujeto de tez negra y calvo von una cicatriz en la cara y usando ropas de patrón de tigre, el sujeto de cabellos rojos y de fleco que cubría la mitad de su rostro acariciaba la cabeza de su pantera "estos son solo para entrenamiento" dijo el sin mucho interés "cuando los embarcaremos?" dijo una mujer de cabellos blancos y de coleta a un lado y ojos amarillos, "mi precioso killer, todo a su tiempo, el jefe espera obtener la PIECE OF RESISTANCE" "que rayos significa eso Rouge?" dijo el sujeto surfista "significa que cuando el jefe obtenga la verdadera pieza de presa que buscamos todos se irán al infierno y nuestros bolsillos se llenaran de dinero" dijo el sujeto de tez negra, "ese animal nos hará ricos a todos, y creo que la dueña también será de provecho" dijo feliz, pero esto no gusto a la chica que acaricio a su felina de las nieves "le enseñaremos a esa mocosa a no quitarnos la atención de Kraitos verdad Felidae" dijo acariciando a su gata…

Bulma se levanto temprano ese dia, vegeta la miraba embelesado, ella le daba animos para todo, estaba tan llena de energía, y sobre todo miraba orgullosa el trofeo que ambos ganaron "MIRA QUE LINDO Y BRILLANTE ESTA EL TROFEO QUE GANASTE AKUMA" dijo ella feliz, pero el bufo y se le tallo en la pierna "que pasa lindo?" "creo que quiere decir que es de ambos" dijo su hermano goku "QUE LINDO ERES MI AKUMA" dijo ella abrasándolo, "bueno bulma, hoy papa y mama no podrán asistir, así que yo y chichi te iremos a apoyar" "gracias hermanito" dijo abrasándolo del cuello y besándole la mejilla "bulma solo hay una cosa" "que cosa?" "por que usas esa ropa tan ajustada y que cubre tan poco?" dijo el apenado y algo molesto, "este es un top deportiva y su short, además estaré usando coderas, rodilleras y espinilleras con sus guantes, tendremos que correr a campo traviesa y es mejor usar ropa ligera" dijo ella "comprendo eso pero por que una que enseña tanto dios bulma todos los hombres se te quedaran mirando" dijo molesto.

Ella le laso un suspiro de impaciencia "que miren todo lo que quieran eso no significa que lo pueden tocar" dijo ella y le sonrio "por que hermanito? quieres sequir siendo el único que me ha tocado los pechos y no a perdido su mano" dijo callendose de risa en el sofá mientras goku se ponía colorado y vegeta se quedaba perplejo "ESO FUE CUANDO APENAS TE ESTABAN CRECIENDO Y ERA APENAS UN MOCOSO HORMONAL" "todo hermanito se enamora de su hermana mayor cuando es pequeño, pero nomas creciste dejaste de ser lindo, lo bueno es que encontraste a una chica que piensa que lo eres jajajaja" dijo mientras corria por su vida a risotadas pues goku se exaspero y la correteo por toda la sala, la tiro en el sillón y empezó a estrujarle los pechos y bulma estaba muerta de risa, mientras vegeta se moria de la envidia y se repetía a si mismo "··son hermanos, recuerda son hermanos··" "jajaja dejame jajaja yaaa" "DISCULPATE" dijo molesto pero sonriéndole maliciosamente "y si no quiero?... espera, no goku nooo noooo HAHAHAHA" dijo mientras goku le lamia el ombligo "mira pulgoso este es uno de sus puntos débiles" dijo mientras le soplaba en el "maldigo el dia que me corte con el pircing" dijo bulma mientras se carcajeaba "LO SIENTOOOOO" dijo molesta.

Goku la dejo y se fue caminando "también tiene mas pero eso es un secreto" dijo goku mientras se hiba corriendo antes de que bulma recobrara la compostura "maldito mocoso lo rapare mientras duerme por esto" dijo molesta y entonces se fue a los locker con akuma… "este será un buen dia, ni una nube en el cielo" dijo mientras se terminaba de poner su equipo de entrenamiento, entonce una lata de humo salió bolando en su dirección y el olor les pego como una patada de mula, bulma empezó a sentir un sopor acompañado de un calor intenso dentro de su ser… "que rayos es esto?"… "te crees muy linda verdad, te crees la gran cosa mocosa" dijo una voz detrás de ella.

Bulma miro y era la chica de la pantera de las nieves "es una lastim que no podras competir" empujo a bulma y esta entro de golpe dentro del locker y antes de que vegeta pudiera hacer algo la felina lo tacleo haciéndolo entrar al locker igualmente y la mujer cerro la puerta y la atranco "DEJAME SALIR DE AQUÍ MALDITA BRUJA ANCIANA" dijo molesta bulma "ANCIANA A QUIEN LE DISCES ANCIANA MOCOS CORRIENTE?" dijo molesta "disfruta tu estadi, nadie vendrá por aquí en mucho tiempo, no te preocupes después de la carrera los chicos vendrán a hacerte compañía, y con ese afrodisiaco que inhalaste creo que estaras lista para ellos HAHAHAHAHA" y la mujer salió de ahí no sin antes atrancar con algunos muebles el locker.

Bulma estaba tratando de ver por la pequeña rendija del locker "maldita arpía, pero me las pagara cuando salga" dijo bulma mientras trataba de empujar la puerta del locker… bulma era claustrofóbica no podía permanecer en un lugar tan pequeño mucho tiempo "akuma juro que si no salgo de aquí me volveré loca, debo pensar en otra cosa antes que, antes que…mmmmaaaaaaghhhnnnmmm akumaaaaa, nooooo" dijo bulma cuyas rodillas estaban flaqueando, vegeta no se pudo contener, su cara estaba justo entre las piernas de bulma y su hocico se restregaba de cuando en cuando contra su femineidad, su olor era tan dulcemente afrodisiaco, olor de angel pensó el, dios su boca babeaba, su mente se nublaba y rezando a todos los dioses y angeles del cielo, pidió que bulma no lo matase por lo que iba y estaba para este momento haciendo.

Empezó a olfatear su entrepierna, bulma trataba de alejarlo pero no podía moverse mucho y akuma estaba puesto en esa posición en la que tampoco se podía mover, ella no podía cerrar las piernas, estaban ajustadas justo a los lados de akuma y era imposible moverse en esa cárcel rectangular de base 30 x 30, "akumaaaaa, noooo, ahhahhh, nooo mas por favor, aahhhahhh niño malooooo ahhh, desdichada bola de pelos ahhh" decía bulma, vegeta estaba dándole besitos esquimales con su naris a sierta pequeña protuberancia en su entre pierna, "desdichado te hare tapete aaahhh" decía bulma con sensuales gemidos, no podía contenerse, no había tenido hombre desde hace mucho y ese maldito peludo la estaba excitando con su incesante olfateo…

Entonces la nariz de vegeta se humedeció, y no por su estado natural, sino por que sus atenciones habían logrado despertar aquella gruta femenina que estaba derramando sus encantos pasionales,,, vegeta no se contuvo, su lengua salio de su boca y el empezó a jadear, sus jadeos hicieron que a bulma se le erizara la piel "que te piensas, no te atrevasAaahhhhahhhh" vegeta había empezado a lamerle la entrepierna, aunque fuese sobre su ropa interior aun asi enviaba shocks eléctricos por todo su cuerpo, "akumaaaa ohhhh akumaaa" decía bulma, por que rayos esta bola de pelos le hacía eso, y porque demonios se estaba dejando, no es que pudiese hacer algo al respecto ya que no podía moverse.

"ohhh akumaaaa" estaban solos, encerrados, y por la carrera de surf lad nadie vendría aquí por un rato… estaba atrapada con una bola de pelos pervertida sacándole su lado pervertido a relucir "al diablo con esto" dijo frunciéndose y girando para poder bajar un brazo, vegeta pensó que lo golpearía por lo que se quito lo mas que pudo pero lo que ella hizo lo dejo en shock, con cuidado ella hizo a un lado su tanguita y frunciéndose más le dijo "anda desdichado, termina lo que empezaste" a vegeta no se lo tuvo que decir dos veces, sin ese estorbo vegeta pudo devorar su intimidad a sus anchas.

"OHHOHH AKUMA MAS MAS ADENTROOOO" vegeta le metió su ocico dentro de su intimidad metiendo su lengua en lo mas adentro de bulm que pudo, su ocica escurría su saliva mesclada con los jugas de bulma, "OHHH MI AAKUMAAAA ASME TUYAAAAA" dijo bulma delirada de pasión… ese maldito gas estaba sacando a relucir su lado mas pervertido…

Tan metida estaba bulma que no sintió dos manos bajándoles el calson hasta quitárselo por completo, la lengua habilidosa recorría con destresa desde su humeda gruta hasta el ojo de Sodoma, lo cual hacia a bulma gritar, "AAHHH NIÑO MALOOOO" desia llena de pasión, vegeta susccionaba y besaba todo lo que pudiese encontrar… metió con delicadeza sus dedos dentro de la humeda vagina, mientras lamia su entrada tracera, "ERES MI MACHO, AKUMA VUELVEME TU HEMBRA YAAA", vegeta lentamente se fue parando detrás de bulma y mientras mordía su cuello hiba colocando su virilidad entre las piernas de bulma, sujetándola de la cadera fuertemente clavando sus dedos, "YA PAPI YAAAAA, SOY TUYA AKUMA SOY TUYA" dijo toda fuera de si.

Vegeta empeso a embestir para encontrar la entrada, cuando sus movimientos desenfrenados terminaron por hacer a bulma tener un orgasmo al mismo tiempo que el y de golpe la puerta cedió abriendo el locker y ellos calleron fuera…. "AAAAHHHH" "OUCH" dijo bulma en el piso, volteo para atrás y se vio que sus nalgas y piernas estaban cubiertas de la leche de akuma y el polvo hiso ver una figura extrañamente familiar saliendo del locker, bulma se quedo perpleja cuando de el polvo salió…. Akuma estornudando…

"mendiga bola de pelos aprovechada, mira como me dejaste" dijo molesta, vegeta bufo, al parecer sus 10 minutos de paraíso terminaron… bulma se fue a lavar y le dio un regaderaso a akuma y después salieron rumbo la carrera a buscar a goku y a chichi… bulma les conto lo que paso (bueno casi todo) y juntos planearon como lidiar con eso y fueron a buscar a las autoridades, pues según la mujer sus amigos irían por bulma después…

Después de todas las muestras de huellas de los objetos y pruebas del gas, acomodaron todo justo como lo había dejado la mujer… y dejaron cámaras espia por todo el lugar y bulma y akuma aguardaron dentro del locker… solo debían esperar…

Ya adentrada la noche y sin nadie cerca unas figuras llegaron al lugar "segura que estará aquí?" dijo la figura masculina "si ella esta aquí lindo ahora si los tres tendremos algo de diversión" "pero el jefe no se molestara?" "lo que el no sepa no le molestara, tu y yo jugaremos con ella, el perro se lo daremos al jefe y si el l quiere también le daremos la chica…

Entraron y empesaron a mover las cosas "ten lista la pistola paralizadora para el perro" dijo el varon "no te preocupes", abrieron lentamente el locker y bulma estaba roja y con respiración acelerada, y vegeta en el piso jadeando aceleradamente "te dije que me las pagarías primor" dio el hombre sujetando a bulma y arrojándola hacia la otra chica "primero me encargare de este peludo y luego tendremos lgo de diversión "que… que le haras a mi akuma" dijo sin aliento bulma "el dara un paseo y vera el munda ganando mucho dinero para nosotros al igual que sus amigos" dijo el sacando un laso de su mochila y un bosal, mientras la mujer empesaba a desnudar a bulma "no puedo creer que sean reales, diablos las tienes mas grandes que yo" dijo masajeando sus pechos, "si y MAS FIRMES ANCIANA DESAGRADABLE" dijo bulma dándole un golpe con su nuca justo en la cara de la mujer rompiéndole la mariz con su cabeza "MI NARIZ PERRA INFELIZ ME ROMPISTE LA NARIZ" "AKUMA COMETELOS" dijo bulma y akuma se movio de un golpe y takleo al piso al otro sujeto… las fieras de los sujetos ya hiban a brincarles a bulma y a vegeta cuando fueron alcanzados por unos dardos eléctricos y calleron electrocutados al piso.

"NADIE SE MUEVA ES LA POLICIA" bulma se cubrió sus partes y la policía se llevo a los maleantes… esos dos cantaron como palomitas y afortunadamente encontraron a los animales perdidos, pero no asi a sus dos complices… bulma se sintió feliz de que eso acabara pero algo nerviosa de que los otros dos sujetos escaparan…

Bulma estaba tomando un baño de burbujas pensando en lo que había pasado ese dia… pudo haber muerto y ser violada y su akuma pudo terminar como una vestia de peleas una vez mas, bulma salió en tan solo una toalla, la única luz de la habitación era el marco de miniluces que adornaban su tocador.

Su mirada estaba perdida y su mente fija en solo una cosa… "··que hubiese pasado con akuma… que hubiese sido de el de volver a ese infierno de vida que una vez tuvo··" miro a akuma acostado dormitando sobre la cama en la orilla de esta, bulma se sento a su lado y acaricio su cabeza, por institnto vegeta coloco su cabeza en su regazo y entonces el pudo sentir una gota fría caer en su nariz.

Miro hacia arriba y vio a su angel llorando, vegeta gimio en respuesta "te prometo akuma snif… que nunca dejare que te lleven snif… jamás dejare que vuelva a tener esa vida que antes tuviste snif…" dijo y abraso su cabeza, vegeta también había estado nervioso, el sabia lo que le esperaba en esa vida, pero para bulma esa vida no era para ella, un horror como ese era inimaginable… jamás dejaría que bulma estuviese en un peligro semejante de nuevo, se estaba volviendo despistado, antes jamás esas dos lo hubiesen tomado por sorpresa pero por la luna en el cielo el juraba que protegería a bulma con su vida…

Vegeta se le subió encima para poder lamber las lagrimas de su rostro, lentamente empeso a hacerla reir "basta tontito me vas a hacer upsss… caer" dijo tan metidos estaban que no se dieron cuenta que bulma ya no traia la toalla y asi quedaron dormidos, bulma abrasando a su peluche… que ya no era un peluche, pues la tierna luna mostro enmarcando su forma varonil que tenia en sus brasos a su mas preciada gema… "jamás dejare que te pase nada bulma, siempre estare a tu lado" "akuma, te amo" dijo bulma toda somnolienta sin darse cuenta que un cuerpo varonil e igualmente desnudo la envolvía en su agarre, "y yo a ti mi mas grande amor" dijo vegeta no dándose cuenta de nada….

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-/

Elenahedgehog: siguiente chapter… todos tenemos un corazón incluso las bestias... este chapter dedicado a mis fans que me han sido leales aqui les va algunas de ellas se los dedico...a ZaDaBiA , Vegitta May, Kitsuneta


End file.
